Maximum Ride 4: International Mutants
by kiki1592
Summary: Max and the gang go 2 europe, but crucial things happen. can the flock handle being torn apart and losing very important people? max and the travel across the globe to track down the director...again. R&R rated T for safe-T
1. Arrivals

Ch1. To Europe

Right after that cute teary reunion, the flock ( and by flock I mean me) decided that we should fly back to Europe, but this time, just for a big head-turner, we were going for this uber-crazy thing called vacation.

So we had a certain six-year old with mind reading skills convince the air port attendants that we already paid, that we actually had ticketsand that Total was Iggy's seeing eye dog. Cuz I like to teach the flock good morals and yadda yadda. Anyways, we were on the plane, me on the aisle, Fang right across the aisle from me, Nudge and Angel sitting in window seats. Iggy and Total were next to Fang and the Gasman was next to me.

Then, miraculously, nothing happened. It really was like we had totally destroyed Itex. But, I knew better, I knew they weren't going to be destroyed that easily. I also knew how much the younger kids needed a home, how much I needed a home.

I stole a glance at Fang and saw that he was staring intently at the flight attendant. As she walked passed, his head turned, but once he saw me he gave me one of his trademarked and rare Fang smiles. I gave shot him a _No! _look and he didn't look at a flight attendant again.

_Max why can't you just admit you're feelings for Fang? You know, he's crazy about you._

_Thank you, Jeb, but I'd really prefer it if you just kept your nose out of this one eensy weensy problem, okay? I'd rather deal with Fang by myself._

_Okay, sweetie, and not to rush you, but you didn't destroy Itex completely, there is still another major headquarters. It needs to be taken care of, and soon._

_Okay, Jeb, I'll put it on my to-do list._


	2. Getting to Europe

Sorry, I forgot to write a disclaimer. But, just beware por que (that's because for all you non-spanish speakers out there) that I'm not putting up another one.

**DISCLAIMER: **_I don not own Maximum Ride, or Harry Potter for that matter. I own this plot. The books are James Patterson's and J.K. Rowling's. Actually, I wouldn't want to own these books, maybe publish them, but not own them._

Notes: Yes, this is AFTER MR3 so if you haven't read it, I suggest you remove your butt from that chair and go read it! Btw, I did see some mistakes in the first chap. Sorry, they were an accident. My key board is retarded too, so you basically have to forgive me if there are a few typos here and there.

Chapter 2 Getting to Europe

Once we were off the plane and away from Fang's new friend, the flight attendant, I relaxed. Well, as much as any 14 almost 15 year old Avian American hybrid can possibly relax. We basically wandered around looking for things that could point to where we should go next.

Then, we saw this amazing castle. It was huge. And I don't use the word huge as an overstatement here, actually it might be an understatement. It looked like the one from the Harry Potter movies. Yes, we hybrids have seen SOME really good movies, and actually Fang and I took turns reading the books out loud to the flock when we were back in New York.

I looked at Fang and he nodded, then I looked down at my baby, Angel.

"Angel, are you getting anything from inside there sweetie?" I asked dropping my head down to look at her.

"No, Max. But, I can tell it isn't 'cuz whoever's in there is bad. It's 'cuz there's some force field or something in the way."

I looked around. It was weird because nobody else seemed to notice the castle. Actually, we were getting stared at because, well I don't know why but it couldn't be good.

Then, out of no where, there was this huge dude at the gate. He was actually the guy from the Harry Potter movies. How insane is this day? I mean, compared to the normal insane that is.

"'Oo are ya and why can 'oo see this place?" He asked, not sure whether we were good or not. Fang took over then, for some reason that I can not figure out.

"We're strangers, and looking for a place to stay. I'm Fang, this is Max, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and Angel's dog, Total. What do you mean why can we see this place, I didn't realize nobody else could." Fang asked stepping up to the scary one they call Hagrid.

"Well, if ya can see this place, then maybe the 'ead master should see to ya." Hagrid said as he opened the big wrought iron gate with a loud creak. I turned around to see if it was noticed, but nobody even seemed to see that we were there any more. It was weird.

Weirder still, though was that Fang took the lead to walk as all into the castle.

"Angel check Fang's mind and see what was thinking when he took control all of a sudden." I whispered to Angel so low that I was afraid not even Iggy heard me, but then I heard him snigger and Angel got a really determined look on her face.

"Fang told me to get out of his head, and that he could take down Hagrid if he needed to. And he thinks you're cute when you're pissed off at him. What does pissed mean?" She asked, and innocently and well angelically.

"Pissed, Angel, is not a nice word, and even a 14 year old Fang shouldn't be saying it." I said the last bit a little louder that way I knew that Fang heard me.

The Voice a.k.a. Jeb didn't chime in so, I figured we couldnt be in too much trouble here. Then, things got even weirder than meeting meeting Hogwarts' gate-kepper and not having to fight Erasers/Fly boys/ ehat ever it is that Itex has cooked up for us next.

Sorry, it's really short, but I stayed home today because I'm 'sick' and i don't want to 'over do it.' But, I promise I'll keep posting through out the day.


	3. Meeting The 'Ead Master

Notes: Yes, this is AFTER MR3 so if you haven't read it, I suggest you remove your butt from that chair and go read it! Btw, I did see some mistakes in the first chap. Sorry, they were an accident. My key board is retarded too, so you basically have to forgive me if there are a few typos here and there.

Chapter 3 Meeting The 'Ead master

We all obediently followed Fang and Hagrid up to the castle. No matter one much one of us wanted to punch him in the face instead.

Then we walked through the castle and saw everything from the movies and some not in the movie. The books were closer to what the castle actually looked like.

Surprisingly, both Nudge and Total stayed quiet. Total didn't even wiggle around on his leash that Angel was holding.

Nudge, and this was impressive, was smiling and whispering to Iggy exactly what was going on. Poor Iggy, he didn't see any of this amazing stuff and he probably couldn't get his bearings striaght becasue of all the noise. Even though that when we walked into the castle, most people in the 'corridors' stopped talking and imedietely followed us with their eyes, a few even actually following us. And ypou know how much the flock and I love attention.

Well, anyways, I'm not gonna explain all this unbelievably boribg datail, but let's just say we went down a bunch of halls. In every one people stared. Then we got to the head masters office. There were those statue/gargoyle things and let me tell you, they are much scarier looking in person. Then Hagrid said some nonsense word and the gargoyles moved to the side.

The stairs actually moved. I mean, we stood there and went up. it was a lot more fun then an escalator.

Nudge POV

So, we got to the head master's (or 'ead master's, if you prefer) office and it was, like, the coolest thing I've ever seen. There were pictures of a bunch of old dead guys on the walls and here and there, there was a woman. There was even this woman in all pink, she kind of reminded me of a toad. Then there was the Snape guy from the books on th wall. Since, I didn't read the last few books, I wondered what he was doing on the wall.

I was so excited, we were actually going to meet Dumbledore. Oh man, I wish I could meet Professor Moganogall, too. She's my favorite teacher in the movies.

Then, the chair at the desk turned around and Proffessor Mogonagall sat there! What happened to Dumbledore? We found that out later, and I'll tell you later, too.

Then she started to talk to us.

"Heloo, welcome, Flock, to Hogwarts. I was expecting you, but not so soon. No matter, you're beds are ready and I'm sure you're hungry. We'll talk after dinner. I'll show you to your rooms now. Thank you, Hagrid, for bringing them up to me." She said as she stood and waited for us to follow her out the door.


	4. Summarizing Past Events

Notes: Hey, screw that take it east thing today, because I got time and I'm going to use it. Anyway, I looked back at the first three chapters, and they were like typo central. Sorry, a week or 2 ago my sister spilt my mom's Kahlua and Bailey's all over the keyboard so the keys are retarted. So, if there is any one out there who has a problem with typos, please fuck off. No, no, no, just kidding. But, if my pc keeps pissing me off I might have to start writing in like pc slang. Any objections?

Also, the flock hasn't read Harry Potter books #5-7, so they have to get caught up. After the next few chapters, I'm not 100 sure exactly what I'm going do so review and suggest, hell, just review.

Chapter 4: Summarizing Past Events

Max POV

The new head master walked us through corridors and down to what every one knows as the Great Hall. And take it from some one who's been there, the only thing cooler that I've ever done is fly towards the New York skyline. The ceiling was so high, and it was disguised to look exactly how it looked out side. Today, there were white fluffy clouds and bright blue behind the clouds.

There were 4 long tables running vertically and almost touching the teacher's table, which ran horizontally across the front of the room. Students filled every seat and then I noticed an extra table in front of the whole room.

_Uh oh. No we can't sit there, in front of all those people._

_Max, it's ok. They're just curious about why we're getting here so late. They want to hear our story. Do you think we should tell them the truth?_

_I don't Ang. I doubt we will, unless Fang takes over, and if he does I'll kill him. Would you tell him that for me please sweetie?_

I felt Angel leave my mind, and a minute later Fang looked at me and gave me this totally un-Fang-like grin. It startled me so much that I was really surprised when Angel started mind-talking to me again.

_He says he doesn't want you to say too much about our past, unless Jeb says it's safe._

_Ugh, do I really have to ask him? Okay, okay, I will._

Then I tried to channel Jeb.

_Jeb?_

No answer. Figured. When I actually need him, he's no where in my head.

_JEB? Yo, Maximum Ride here. I was just wondering if it's safe to tell these people about the wings and such. Well, come back to my head ASAP, because I really miss you, I promise._

Still, no answer. Then as we were walking up to the table of death, Jeb chimed in.

_Yes, Max. Sorry, I had to check up on Ella and Dr. Martinez. Tell this school your story, every last bit of it. Don't leave anything out, even if you think you shouldn't._

_What about private stuff or what we had for lunch a week ago._

_Only mention things having to do with Itex, The School, Erasers, Flyboys, Whietcoats, etc. Nobody wants to hear, in depth or not, about you and Fang kissing in that cave. _

_UGH! I can't believe you! You scum bag. I can't believe you were spying on me. You're my FATHER, you're not supposed to know about this stuff, ugh._

_You can yell at me later, now McGonagall _**(Sorry, I've been spelling it wrong)**_ is speaking to you._

He was right, Professor McGonagall was asking us to tell our story. Before Fang could interrupt, I began our long and tragic story.

"Well, in California, a state in America, there's this group of evil scientists. And about 14 years ago they made me, a human-avian hybrid. All six of us are human-avian hybrids. We all have wings and can fly. Total, our dog, is some sort of talking Scottie."

Then about a week ago we destroyed the world headquarters for Itex. You see, Itex is this multi-billion dollar company, who basically produce half the world's products. Then their Director, Marian Janssen, came up with this genius, and when I say genius I mean totally psychotic, plan called The By-Half Plan or Re-Evolution. The By-Half Plan was supposed to destroy at least half the world's population. The Re-Evolution plan was supposed to make the world's population immune to any sickness, disease or anything bad for you." Here I paused and looked at Fang. I gave him a look that said you continue, please.

So he stood up and continued for me while I took my seat between him and Angel.

"We traveled to New York City and Erasers, human-lupine hybrids, followed us there. They've tried to kill us many times, but recently they've been 'retired', or killed. Now, they've been replaced by Flyboys, which are basically robotic Erasers. Now, my Flock and I know how strange it sounds but its true. Every word that Max and I have said. And we only came to Europe for a vacation, but that obviously isn't happening. Can yopu guys help us destroy Itex once and for all?" Fang asked looking out over the school of (dare I say it) witches and wizards.

As he sat back down he set his hand on my knee and I saw Angel smirk and heard Nudge giggle. I didn't know Fang could speak publicly that well or speak for that long with out, like, passing out. The Jeb chimed in again.

_Very good. Now have each Flock member, in order by age, (Total, too) stand up and describe themselves, but don't give away too many weaknesses._

_Okay._

I relayed the message to Angel who sent it to the rest of the Flock while I stood up.

"Hi everybody. I'm Max; I'm 14 and the leader of the flock. I'm the oldest of us and was created to destroy Itex. I hae super-strength and have really good hearing/seeing and all my senses are really acute. I can fly at speeds over 200 miles per hour. But, I can't cook for my life." Everybody at that, but I didn't think it was all that funny.

Fang's POV

"Hi, I'm Fang and generally the quiet one. I'm Max's right hand man and second in command. Like max, I am really strong and have super-senses. I started a blog to get the word about Itex out and it's become really popular."

Iggy's POV

"Yo, I'm Iggy and 3rd oldest. I'm also the only blind member of the flock. I, unlike Max, can cook. My hearing is almost over developed and I can hear a bomb from practically miles away. I'm also really good at making bombs. I can also sense who somebody is through their finger prints and I'm basically a professional lock picker."

Nudge's POV

"Hey, I'm Nudge. I'm 11 years old and really talkative. I am really strong and eat a lot because I need to refuel a lot. I can sense things through computers, like data in it and, well, I'm not exactly sure but, it's pretty cool. I love cute shoes and puppies, no offense Total. And once I ate 9 snickers without puking. I've tried becoming a vegetarian, but it's really hard. But, once Fang told I as eating desert rat and I almost killed him. Not that I could, 'cuz he's so much stronger than me."

Gazzy's POV

"Hi, I'm the Gasman, but I prefer to go by Gazzy. There's something wrong with my di-gest-gin system or something so that's why that's my name. I am really good at mimicking voices. Once I did this perfect impression of Fang and max thought it was Fang. I can't remember what I said, but it got Max mad and she punched him. It was really funny."

Angel's POV

"Hi, I'm Angel. I'm 6 and I can read minds. I can also sometimes control other people's minds. Before the Erasers were killed that's how I fought them. I made them fight each and stuff. Once I made a whitecoat run head first into a tree. It was really funny. I can also breathe under water and talk to fish. It's really cool!"

Total's POV

"Hi, I'm Total. I don't know how old I am. I can jump really high and I talk a lot. I'm Angel's best friend, other than her stuffed bear, Celeste. The Flock found me in New York at The Institute. There were a bunch of other experiments there, but they left with a 13 year old human-avian hybrid."

yay, it was long. okay, i'll try yo post more, but i'm gonna need some reviews aren't i? come on please. total is sitting here begging too. BtW does any one out there read fang's blog?


	5. Dinner, Talks, and New Rooms

Notes: seriously, read and review! I'm done, cuz I'm excited to write. Yea, I know I'm a loser.

Chapter 5: dinner, Talking, and New Rooms

Max's POV

Once we finished our little speech the room basically understood.

"If you would be so kind, could you perhaps show us your wings?" Professor McGonagall asked timidly.

I slowly nodded after telling Angel to ask them if it was okay. I saw them all nod. So, we slowly did what only the whitecoats, unfortunate onlookers and the Martinezes had seen us do. We pulled out our wings and flew around the Great Hall. Every single eye was on us.

Once we got back to our table the people closest to it shifted away from it. Then food appeared.

There was every type imaginable. Pumpkin pie, apple pie, ice cream, chicken, steak, potatoes of 9 varieties, etc. But, I won't bore you with every detail of Gazzy living up to his name, or everyone else piling their plates miles high.

Once dinner was done, professor Mcgonagall showed us out and back up to her office.

"Well, I'm sure you all have many questions. And I plan to answer as many as I can to the best of my ability. But, I also have questions. Will you answer them?" She asked as she waved her wand and 7 chairs appeared. I had a feeling that we didn't have a choice.

_Maximum, answer truthfully. These people are going to help you._ Jeb said oh-so-helpfully.

I sent the thought to Angel who sent it to the rest of the flock.

"Yes, Professor, I was wondering. Why isn't Dumbledore here?" Nudge asked in her oh-so-subtle way of doing things.

"Two years ago, he was killed by Professor Snape. We later found out that Snape and Dumbledore planned this month's in advance and snape was only following orders. Last year when Voldemort was vanquished by Harry Potter, Snape was killed, too." She answered looking fondly at the picture above the desk of Albus Dumbledore.

"But, what happened? And why are we here?" I asked breaking hr out of a trance of some sort.

"Well, last year, Harry Potter defeated Voldemort. Many people died including Fred Weasley and other very important people. You're here because I've been told that you need help. We house people with special talents. Not the type of talents you have, but you can stay here for as long as you want." She answered our questions sadly.

It went on like this for over an hour and finally we were all questioned out.

"Well, I'll show you to you're rooms, now." McGonagall stood and we followed her to the floor where Gryffindors slept.

"Sorry, but we only have 1 extra room, it has three beds, though. You see Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger were very excited to meet you 6 so we need 2 rooms for them. Is that okay? Or some of you could sleep on different floors." She said opening a door to a very big and spacious room.

Gazzy shook his head.

"This is great!" Nudge squealed and ran into the room with Angel hot on her heels.

"We call this bed!" Angel said and grabbed Nudge's hand.

I could tell Angels sent Gazzy and Iggy a thought because they both smirked and ran over to the next bed.

"We call this one!" Iggys yelled. I finally caught on. Oh joy, sharing a bed with Fang, who I recently kissed, then broke up with (even though we weren't technically dating.)

As McGonagall left, I looked over at Fang, who to my surprise had a huge grin on his face. That's the second time today I've seen him give that grin.

_Angel, sweetie, what's fang thinking?_

_Well, he said thanks for setting you guys up, that should be funny, and what does make out mean?_

_UGH!_

I must hae had a look close to disgust on my face because then Fang's smile dissapeared.

"What's wrong? Did you see a snale or mouse or something?" He asked walking over to the bed that we would share.

"Uh yea, it ran into the wall, though. No big deal." I said quickly coming up with a lie.

It wasn't that I didn't want to share a bed with Fang, actually, I really wanted to share a bed with him. But, knowing that Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and probably Total knew that, too made it really weird. besides what if I get really cold one night and, like, accidently pull him closer to me?

Talk about embarassing.

Anyway, the rest of the huor we were awake were uneventful, we all took a very badly needed shower and went to bed.

As usual I was the last one up, sitting on the edge of the too comfortable bed I was sharing with Fang. When I felt him sit up and move closer to my sitting form I didn't acknowledge it.

"Hey, can't sleep?" He asked, crawling up behind me and gentlymassaging my tense neck muscles. I sighed under his strong hands and quicklt tried to cover it up, but didn't succeed.

"Can we talk?" He asking still rubbing my neck.

"Mmhmm." I said with my uber-impressive vocabulary.

"Do you like me? I mean as more than friends?" He asked bluntly.I quickly wriggled out from under his hands and looked at him.

"Do you mean, like, love you?" I asked slowly. he nodded.

"I think so. Do you love me?" My face turned beet red the moment the words were out of my mouth.

Instead of answering, though, he stood up and kissed me. It was long and drawn out, not like our previous kisses. I kissed him back. When it was over he looked into my eyes and I looked into his normally emotionless eyes. But, I saw so much emotion, I couldn't look for long.

"I've always loved you, Maximum." he said bluntly.

Then, I fell asleep with my head on fang's chest. He had his arms protectively around me.


	6. Regrets? And Harry Potter

Notes: I'm not sure yet, but I think I'll do most of the rest of this story in Max's POV. Yay. 41 hits so far but, no reviews? That's bogus! Come on people review!

Chapter 6: Regrets? And Harry Potter

Max's POV

I woke up the next morning, early as usual, except this time I was leaning on Fang. There were also 4 pairs of very nosey eyes watching Fang and I.

_Uh oh. Great, we kiss once, well three times, and the flock is all over us. Man, what are they going to say?_

_We're going to say 'FINALLY' and probably jump on Fang to wake him up in a minute or two. He's dreaming about you, by the way. He's imagining you guys on a beach, it's completely deserted and you guys are just laying there watching the sun set. Now he's kissing you in his dream. EWWW!_

_Angel, get out of my head please!_

So, I take it Fang doesn't regret last night. Do I? I mean what if we break up? Then will he leave me with the rest of the flock? Probably not.

_Maximum, he won't leave you. But, if it makes you feel better, you guys aren't going to break up. He loves you too much. He'd probably commit suicide if you broke up with him._

_Jeb! That isn't funny. I wouldn't break up with him, I love him._

I leaned over him and kissed his lips softly. He woke up. The flock was 'ewwwing,' except for Iggy, who had no idea what was going on.

"Max just kissed fang…on the lips." Nudge very softly told Iggy. He just smiled.

"It's about time!" He yelled and high fived the Gasman.

Fang shook his head and looked at me.

"I guess they found out, huh?" He asked me.

"I didn't tell them. When there's a 6 year old mind reader involved, nothing stays secret for long." I told him and he flashed me a no-longer-rare Fang smile.

I smiled and got up to get dressed. Once every one was dressed and showered (not in that order) we went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Except it was 11 o'clock. So actually it was lunch.

When we got there we were immediately greeted by 3 teenagers, all about 18.

"You must be the kids with wings, I'm Harry this is Ron and this is Hermione. We're very pleased to meet you." Harry Potter said shaking each of our hands.

"Thanks, we're happy to meet you, too. I'm Max, this is Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and Total." I said as each kid raised their hand when their name was called.

"Do you guys want to come and sit with us?" Harry asked, his eyes trained on me. I nodded and Fang took my hand as we walked down the row of students.

The lunch was almost as good as the dinner last night. I sat in between Fang and Harry and we discussed what had happened last year. Then, suddenly, the food disappeared.

"We were going to go down to the pitch and play some quidditch, do you guys want to come with us?" Ron asked as he stood up. I looked at my gang all eager to try the sport that took up so many pages in the first 4 books.

"Uh, yea, but how are we going to play, none of us can fly on broom sticks." Iggy asked them.

"You guys could fly, or sit out with me, because I don't play quidditch." Hermione said.

We all headed down to the quidditch pitch to play our very first game of quidditch.

sorry, it's so short, after writing like half the day, i'm tired and getting kind of bored. i got other things to do. i'll post later...probably. NJOY! i'm not posting again until i get at least 5 reviews i encourage critisism. i can see how many people have loked at this u 41 people, REVIEW or ill set total, max, harry potter, and fang on u


	7. Quidditch

**Notes: ReViEw! That's all I have to say. And that I'm sorry this stupid chapter took 2 days to get up but I had school. Which I HATE with a burning passion btw.**

Chapter 7: Playing Quidditch

Max's POV

We made our way down to the quidditch pitch and Harry, and Ron grabbed brooms. We decided that, since they were the only ones who knew how to play, they would be the team captains.

"Since we don't have enough people, we'll have a keeper, seeker, beater, and one chaser. We'll play with one bludger, too. Now, it's the keeper's job to make sure that the quaffle doesn't get into ant of those 3 hoops. A seeker has to catch this Golden Snitch and the game's over and normally who ever catches it wins. The beaters has to keep the bludger away from the other players and try and hit it towards the other teams players. And the chaser tries to get the quaffle past the keeper and into the hoops. Everybody got it?" Ron explained to us. We all nodded our heads.

"Okay, we'll go easy on you guys since it's your first time playing. Now we'll pick teams." Harry said. They did rock, paper, scissors to figure out who'd pick first, Ron won.

"Hmmm, Nudge." Ron called out.

"I got Fang." Harry said.

"Iggy!" Ron picked.

"Angel."

"Gasman."

"Max, I guess you're with us." Harry called out. I couldn't believe I was picked last. That was so un-Max-like. But, I walked over to Harry's team and we all chose our roles.

"Well, I'm a seeker. So you 3 argue between chaser, keeper, and beater." Harry told us.

"Ooh ooh can I be the keeper?" Angel asked giving me the Bambi eyes.

"Of course you can. I'll be chaser. So I guess Fang's beater?" I said calling out both mine and Fang's positions. We waited for Ron's team to decide on positions.

Nudge's POV

"I'm a keeper, is that alright with you 3?" Ron asked. Even though I knew that I'd be a good keeper I nodded.

"Then can I be the seeker?" I asked looking around our team. Nobody had any objections, so I became the new seeker.

"I'll be beater!" Gazzy happily offered.

"That makes me chaser." Iggy said. I knew that he would be the best chaser out of all of us and with him against any of that team Iggy was sure to make every goal.

Max's POV

So Hermione came to stand in between Iggy and me and threw the quaffle into the air. I knew not to under estimate Iggy, so when I got the ball first, I was surprised. So surprised that I hesitated for a second and Gazzy whacked the ball out of my hand and Iggys caught it. Then he zoomed toward Angel, and I knew that just because she's 6 he wasn't going to take it easy on her.

He effortlessly tossed the ball through the middle hoop. And Angel flew behind it and caught it. She tossed it to me and I shot down the pitch. I pegged the quaffle towards the hoop farthest to the right and made it through. I heard Fang cheering quietly as a bludger rushed towards Harry.

Fang effortlessly dodged Nudge, who had spotted the snitch, and ducked below Iggy, who had the quaffle again. He hit the bludger so hard that it soared towards the Gasman, who was hovering by Ron.

For every goal I scored Iggy scored like 2, sometimes 3. So the final score being 150 points (us) to 350 points (them,) Harry spotted the snitch.

I watched him fly towards it at speeds that impressed even me. He wasn't quite as fast as me but he hit about 100 mph. Then, hand stretched out and closing in around the snitch, he fell. It was a long way to the ground, and I couldn't believe he was still alive. By this time, the students were all out in the stands, watching the bird-kids and most famous wizards ever play a bad game of quidditch. They all went silent when the Boy Who Lived hit the ground. Then, slowly he stood up, with the snitch clamped tightly in his hand.

But, we still lost. Even though we got 150 points our 150 plus the snitch's 150 only equaled 300 versus their 350. But, they fans still cheered anyway.

We went back to the hall for dinner because our game was almost 5 hours long. And we ate and congratulated Ron, Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge.

"Max, can we play quidditch with mini teams when we get back to America?" Nudge asked practically bouncing up and down. I didn't think that would fit into the description of 'inconspicuous' but, I wouldn't let her hopes down.

"Yea, maybe we'll see." I said smiling towards her.

Hermione, Nudge, and Angel were talking about puppies. Ron, Iggy, and Gazzy were having a heated debate about the best way to build a bomb and Fang and Harry were still discussing the quidditch match. I decided to join their conversation.

"Fang, next time, we should make you keeper, Angel chaser, and Max beater. She could whack that right into their chaser." Harry said, deciding on our strategy for the next match.

"Can you play any other positions?" Fang asked.

"Yea, I can play beater, but it isn't MY position, you know?" He said probably ruining Fang's strategy.

"Well, why don't you be beater, I'll be keeper, Fang can be chaser, and Angel can be seeker." I said adding my 2 cents.

"Yea, that just might work." Harry pointed out.

Later that night, we played another game, this time it was dead even, then Angel caught the snitch.

After our game, we all showered and went to bed.

**Author's note: Most questions, I think are going to be answered in the next chapter! I've had like 150 hits and 2 reviews! Get it up to 10 and I'll put up chapter 8 tonight, up to 15 and chapter 9 goes up to. Seriously, I welcome criticism. Sorry if this chapter was short, btw.**


	8. Kisses and Regrets

**Notes: PEOPLE! REVIEW! I NEED 15 BEFORE CHAPTER 9 GOES UP but I got 7 & I was really excited to put this up so yea…I still have 2 do homework so u people should really appreciate this. Now review!**

**ANGEL: review, you know you want to. Come on, just get to 15! Please[gives Bambi eyes**

Chapter 8: Kisses and Regrets

Max's POV

Later the next day, I got up out of my comfy bed next to Fang and showered. On my way back to the room, I saw Harry.

"Hey, Max. Are we going to play more quidditch today?" He asked as I stopped to talk to him.

"Probably. Do you guys mind playing in the rain, because it looks like it's going to pour?" I asked hoping he'd say maybe another time.

"Maybe we'll play tomorrow then." He said grinning, "If you don't mind me asking though, are you and Fang, like, together?"

"Yea we are actually; it's kind of weird, though, because the whole flock is in our face about it." I said. I knew what would be coming soon.

"Ginny and I broke up 2 months ago. I wasn't ready to settle down, she was. So I left." Harry said as the smile turned into a frown.

"Aww, I'm sorry." I said, hugging him. Then the worst possible thing happened.

"I like you now, Max." He said looking me straight in the eyes. Before I knew it, he kissed me. I didn't have time to think or I would have pushed him away. But, before I knew it, it was over. Thank God. He smiled and walked back towards his room, leaving me standing there.

I was so confused. I love Fang. Not Harry Potter. Great, the world's greatest wizard had to like me. And he was, like, 18! Oh man, what am I going to do? I can't tell Fang, and what if Angel reads my thoughts?

_Max, stop worrying, it'll be fine._

_Maybe and maybe not, Jeb. What if Angel finds out or if one of the flock saw me? I'm so dead! _

_Max, it'll all turn out okay. Just don't think about it. Then Angel can't find out, right?_

_Yea, okay I just won't think about it._

I started walking back towards our room. But, that whole don't think about thing is a lot easier said than done. I felt Angel enter my head but there wasn't anything I could do to stop her.

Shock, disgust, and sadness filled her face all at once. Then, at almost the same instant Fang's face contorted with rage. He looked at me, stood up, and dragged me back out of the room.

"What the hell were you doing, kissing him?" He asked me, letting go of my arm.

"Fang, I'm so sorry, I didn't have time to push him away. He told me he had feelings for me and kissed me. Fang, you have to believe me, I would never purposely hurt you. I love you, you know that." I said grabbing him to make him look me in the eyes.

He just shook his head and I started to cry. Then he turned and walked into the room. A few minutes later, he came out and I was still crying. He was carrying his backpack.

"FANG! No, you can't do this to me! Not again. Fang, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. Please, Fang, come back." I said, but I was too weak with shock to stand up and run after him. He just kept on walking. On his way out, he saw Harry and punched him.

Harry ran over to me and wrapped his arms around my shuddering shoulders.

"Get off me!" I yelled at him and ran back into my room. The whole flock, except Iggy, was staring at me. I sat down on my bed, the one I used to share with Fang, and cried even more.

Total came and laid his little black head on my knee and Angel wrapped her arms around me. The rest of the flock followed suit and kept saying that Fang will come back. But, I knew better. He didn't come back last time, he won't this time.

"Max, I'm sorry, I didn't know he'd leave." Angel said and began to cry hysterically into my shoulder. Nudge cried too and Gazzy tried not to, but I knew he wanted to.

"I can't believe this! We're split up, again! We promised we'd never split again." Iggy said, punching the wall in frustration.

"I know, I'm so sorry guys. I shouldn't have let that jerk kiss me. But, we'll go after Fang, I promise." I looked around at my broken flock and cried even harder.

Later, I finally had the strength to get up and go down to dinner, where the whole flock was waiting for me. I sat down and told them I checked Fang's blog.

"It had a picture of the Eiffel Tower, so that's where we're going." I told, missing Fang at my side to back me up.

"Can we come, I mean, I know that Harry screwed you guys over, but it'd be useful to travel with 3 really powerful wizards. Wouldn't it?" Hermione spoke, coming over and giving me a hug. I didn't know what to say, but I didn't need to know. Angel pitched in.

"Yea, we're going to need help!" She cried and hugged Hermione.

The next day, we left. Harry, Ron, and Hermione on brooms, Total in his carrier, and the flock flying.

**So, that's chapter 8. You like? And I wanted to do a poll-review-thing. So here's the question: do you guys think the flock should split up to find Fang? And another question: Should I introduce a new ally for Max & the gang? Send me your answers in a review. Thanks. And as always I'll leave you guys with 1 last word before I go: **_**REVIEW!**_


	9. Arriving and Leaving Paris

**Notes:**** guys, come on, I gave y'all one job…what was that? To review! And how is it there is a story that has 6 chapters and 40 reviews when this is my 9****th**** chapter and I have like 11? Come u like 220 people who haven't reviewed! So thnx 4 ideas guys I rele appreciate it. Now for the thrilling 9****th**** chapter of Maximum Ride: international mutants (I totally just realized how stupid of a name that is! And I still have homework to do!) P.s. sorry aviator301 I tried 2 reply 2 u but my pc went retarded (again) thnx 4 the review u were either # 8 or 9.**

Chapter 9: Arriving In and Leaving Paris

Max's POV

We made it to Paris in less than 4 hours. Really good time for Hermione, who was more or less flight challenged. Once we got there Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Angel went to scope out the ground while the rest of us stood on top of the Eiffel Tower and used our raptor-vision.

"Max, why don't we split up? We can cover more ground that way?" Angel asked me on the flight to Paris. I think she just wanted to read Harry's minds without getting any reprimanding looks from us. I didn't want to agree, but I did want to know what Harry thought.

_Yes, Angel, we are going to split up. And you're going to read Harry's mind and send me back exactly what he thought, okay?_

_Okay, Max._

I looked around and even with my super-vision I couldn't pick out a Fang. I was getting upset again.

_Max, he's happy that Fang ran away. Now he thinks that he can have you all to himself. I tried to influence him and tell him that it was bad, except he doesn't seem to listen._

_Okay, well there's still no sign of Fang, open you're mind to his thoughts please._

I kept scanning the sign mileage over and over, but I still couldn't see Fang.

"Nudge, Gazzy, any luck yet?" I asked while still sweeping my eyes over the area.

"Nope." Gazzy replied.

"I thought I saw him, but it was only a man dressed in all black. It's a good thing I didn't fly out there. Then he would have seen my wings and we would be in big trouble, huh Max?" Nudge rambled, as usual.

"Uh-huh." I answered. I hadn't even heard a word she said. I was still looking for Fang, I was not going to give up hope, not yet anyway.

_Jeb, some help here please?_

_Hmm…Fang isn't in Paris anymore. Next you should go to the Nile river in Egypt._

_Why?_

_Fang, he wants to make up with you, but can't swallow his pride. Catch up with him, explain again, he'll forgive you. Trust me._

_Okay, so should we just leave now?_

_Yes._

I told Nudge, Gazzy, Total, and Iggy what I had just been told.

"Are we going to? I mean, just listen to the little Jeb in your head? He's a back stabbing traitor!" Iggy argued.

"I know, but he's also helped us a lot too." I pointed out. No, I wasn't feeling remorse, I was just really missing Fang.

_Angel, come back up here. _

_Why, did you find him?_

_No, Jeb says we should try the Nile river._

_Okay and Max?_

_Yes sweet heart?_

_Harry is almost sorry for breaking up the flock again._

So, once Angel, Hermione, Harry, and Ron made their way back to us, we got ready to take off again. The something rang.

It's not that I'm like technology challenged, I'm technology for Christ's sake, but Harry's cell phone made me jump.

"Hello." Harry said into the receiver. There were words that none of us could make out.

"Are you kidding!?! Okay, we're on our way." He said and hung up.

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

"Voldemort's followers have staged a revolt against the government. They need to the Boy Who Lived and his 2 best friends to help crush it." He said, looking at me.

"Okay, go. We can handle our selves from here. Thanks, though." I said. I was actually happy that they were leaving. Then, I'd be more comfortable once we met up with Fang.

They nodded, said their goodbyes, and flew off. Back towards London, the way we came.

I looked around at my once again broken flock. Only the girls and Total looked sad, though.

"I'm kind of happy they're gone. Now, Fang will be more likely to listen to us. Then, we'll be a family again. So, before we go to Egypt, or where ever we're going, can we get something to eat? I'm starving!" Nudge, I could tell, was in the beginning of a good long ramble. So I nodded, and put myself on auto-pilot.

We flew down to a near by McDonald's (say that with a French accent) and all ordered enough food to feed a very small, like Lichtenstein small, country.

After we ate our food, we flew off. Away from Paris, and those three wizards forever.

**So, there you have it. Chapter 9. Okay, so maybe it wasn't all that interesting. Sorry. So more questions. Should Max and the flock meet a new villain before they find Fang? Or should Fang be there for the unveiling of a new enemy? Tell me what you think in a review! I need 1 before chapter 10 goes up. I have like 12 so come on!**


	10. Fang's stay in Paris

_**Notes:**_** Okay, I'm trying to get this written before my mom gets home at 6-ish cuz then I got family over til like 8-ish at least. So, I'm sorry if it's missing something. And I might do a story on Harry, Ron, and Hermione's trip. You know, the whole Voldemort's followers rebellion thing.**

Chapter 10: Fang's Stay in Paris

Fang's POV

I couldn't believe it. They took a day to get here. Well, maybe I hurt Max more than I realized. But, she KISSED that scum, Harry Potter. What was so great about him anyway?

I had a long, boring flight to Paris. Basically, I went on auto-pilot and thought about Max. I can't believe I left. I'm so stupid! She's never going to forgive me.

But, when I see her, will I forgive her?

_Of course, you will. You love her, remember?_ No that wasn't Jeb, or any other voice, just me, answering my own questions.

Once I got to Paris, I was hungry and exhausted. I stopped at this little café that reminded me of Max and got a latte.

Afterwards, I went to a park and flew into the big branches. I'm always more comfortable out doors, but Max and the kids like hotels every once in a while.

In the morning, I could tell the flock was close by, but I could also tell the scum was with them. For that, I wasn't sure if I could forgive her. I mean, she brought Harry on a rescue mission?

_Yes, you will Fang. Maybe you shouldn't wait though. Harry and the others won't be with her for long, trust me. Meet her in Egypt, at the Nile River._

And this time, it wasn't me in my head.

_JEB? What are you doing in my head? I thought you only invaded Max's privacy. _I thought to him. Great, I might get those head-splitting head aches, now.

_Don't worry, I just wanted to tell you where to meet her. Now, go. And no matter what, stay and wait in Egypt._

_Okay and why should I trust you?_

_Because I'm the only hope you ever have of being reunited with the flock, and Max._

_Fine, I'll go. But, she'll definitely wait for me right?_

_Yes, she will._

And with that, I got a burger, and left Paris. Now I'm flying towards the Nile as fast as I possibly can.

God, I miss her. So much. More than I thought it was possible to miss somebody. I even miss Nudge's ramblings and Total licking my face. Okay, maybe not that last one so much. I miss Angel reading my mind, and telling me what Max was thinking. I miss Gazzy's, well, gas and Iggy knowing exactly what I was thinking, with out him seeing my emotionless face.

But, most of all, I missed her. The way she laughed at me. How, when she was flying, the sun reflected off her wings. When she smiled because I let a little bit of emotion slip through. God, I have to start showing emotion more often. I loved her. I loved Maximum Ride, and I knew it was going to bite me in the butt one day. But I didn't care, because I was head over heels in love.

I smiled and landed before crossing the sea. Out of my bag, I pulled a sandwich I ordered before I left and sat under a big tree eating it. Then I stood back up and flew straight out over the Mediterranean Sea.

**Sorry, it was kind of sappy, but, I thought it made Fang seem more alive. Review! you guys got to 14 reviews, but, i'm offended, i mean what is my story not good enough for you people? just review before i cry.**


	11. Meeting Up and Making Up

_**Notes: **_**guys, I appreciate the reviews, seriously. And I'm trying to reply to them, so I might get a bit behind, but chances are I will get back to you. This chapter should be fun, by the way.**

Chapter 11: Meeting Up and Making up

Max's POV

I knew we'd need to stop before the flight over the sea, so I made a famous Max decision. We'd take a plane. We've been flying on planes a lot lately. At least this time Fang wouldn't be there to check out any flight attendants. Ha.

Angel, again, convinced every one that we paid, were going to have to sit very close to each other, and that Total was Iggy's Seeing Eye dog.

Once the plane was about to take off, we got our seats. Nudge was by the window, I was in between her and Angel, the Gasman next to his sister, and Iggy, holding Total, next to his P.I.C. **(A.N. - PIC means partner in crime)**

Angel leaned over me a lot to tell Nudge something, I didn't understand why she didn't just send her a thought, though. But, every once in a while, they'd both look at me, like they were up to something. Just as I was getting scared by them, we landed. Thank God. The flight landed on an airport right along side the Nile, so all we had to do was get filled in by Jeb on exactly where to meet Fang.

_Jeb? _I asked, in my mind. I didn't expect a reply, though.

_Yes, sweetie?_

_Where do we meet him?_

_Go to the Great Pyramid, he'll be waiting for you._

_Okay, are you sure? How do you know?_

_He will be, trust me._

_Okay._

So, Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, Total, and I flew as fast as we could towards the Great Pyramid. It was so big, we saw it miles away. As we approached, we slowed down.

Then, I saw him. He was circling the pyramid, looking for us. I smiled and thanked God, if there was one.

But, in that moment, I knew there had to be. I mean, we were about to be reunited with Fang, my second in command, best friend, and true love.

He saw us and I knew he was smiling. I waved and poured into my hyper-speed. The rest of the flock could make it the last mile; they were big-kids now.

"Hi." I said approaching him almost timidly.

"Hey." He said, coming near me. This was stupid, we were acting like we'd only met a few times.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't" I was cut off. Fang pulled me into his arms and we shared a sweet, tender kiss before the others arrived. I looked up at him and smiled for the first time since he left.

"I'm so sorry; I'll never leave you again. I'm serious this time." He said and pulled me into a hug. Our moment was destroyed when Nudge broke into our thoughts, the way only Nudge can.

"I'm hungry. They only let me have 2 bags of peanuts on that stupid plane. I mean come on I'm an avian hybrid, I need lots of food. But, since they don't know that, I guess I can't blame them. Oh well. Can we go get something to eat?" She asked. I laughed and Fang smiled. Iggy seconded the idea of getting some grub and everybody else agreed.

"Okay, we'll go to that conveniently located restaurant and use the Max Ride card." I said, pulling the card out of my back pocket. We walked slowly, though. Fang kept one arm around my waist the whole time.

"Oh yea, when I was in Paris, Jeb came into my head. He said it was a one-time deal. And that it was only to tell me where we were going to meet up. I'm happy he invaded my thoughts though." Fang told me. I looked up at him in surprise.

"Did you just admit to having emotion?" Angel turned around to look at him.

"Yea." Fang said simply ans shrugged his shoulders. I knew this was the beginning of a new, more emotional Fang. I didn't mind that, not one bit.

**Sorry, it's short again. But, don't worry this isn't the end of my story. Nope, they're still traveling. And maybe there will be new alleys, villains, what ever. Review and you shall recieve!**


	12. Eating Out

_**Notes: **_**Sweet, thanks guys! 20 reviews when I began to write this chapter. After a really long day at school it feels so sick [as in good-sick to finally get back to my adoring [u know it, don't deny it fans. But, my shoulder is like about to kill me it hurts so bad, so I don't know how long this chapter will be.**

Chapter 12: Eating Out

Max's POV

It was so nice to finally be all together again. I was so happy as we sat down and got waited on at that cute little tourist restaurant.

"Hi, I'm Mack. I'll be your waiter this evening. Can I start you off with something to drink?" He asked, pulling a little pad out of his pocket. He kind of reminded me of that waiter in New York, which made me smile.

"Yea, I'll have a large coke with a strawberry banana smoothie." Angel asked politely. He nodded, not even surprised. Wow, bonus.

"I'll have two large cokes, please." Gazzy ordered. Once again he nodded. This happened all the way around the table, and then it was my turn. I wanted to test him.

"I'll have a chocolate milkshake and a large coke. Oh, and can I get a pina colada flavored smoothie?" I asked, glancing down at the menu. Once again he nodded. Wow, he's good.

When our drinks came out, we ordered.

"I'll have the 16 oz. steak, please, medium well." Angel ordered first.

"I'll have the mozzarella sticks with 3 hot dogs and a side salad." Gazzy ordered. Side salad, since when?

"Can I have the lemon fish, a side salad, and a veggie burger?" Nudge asked.

"I'll take filet mignon, medium rare. With a loaded baked potato." Iggy chose his meal.

"I'll have a burger, medium well, with all the toppings and a side of curly fries." Fang ordered. Now, I'll test him again, maybe.

"A large chicken Caesar salad, with extra dressing on the side. And 2 loaded baked potatoes. Thank you." I ordered, extremely surprised. I gathered up everyone's menus and handed them to Mack.

"Thanks, your orders will be out soon." He walked away, just like that, we ordered tons of food and we're actually getting it.

"So Fang, how long were you waiting for us?" Gazzy asked reaching over Nudge to grab a bread stick.

"Not long. Maybe 5 hours." He said, grinning for the millionth time since we reunited.

"Max, where are we going to go next? I was thinking maybe we could actually vacation this time. Maybe fly, like on a plane, to Hawaii. Hawaii's nice. It's always hot there. And the palm trees, ooh, I can't wait. Can we go, please, please, pretty please, with sugar on top?" Nudge asked. The rest of the kids and Total under the table all chimed in pleasing me. I looked over at fang and, to my surprise, we was attempting Bambi eyes. I laughed so hard when I saw him.

"Okay, how about this. Let's go to Australia. The Great Barrier Reef is there and Angel can talk to a lot more fish." I said. Once I saw Fang giving me the eyes there was no way I could not say yes.

So, we finished eating talking about nothing in particular. And when we could, we all slipped our hands under the table and gave Total some food.

Then, we decided that, to celebrate, we'd sleep in a nicer-than-usual hotel. Note the HOTEL rather than motel. Well, since I had money and a mind-controlling 6 year old, nobody noticed our lack of parental supervision. But, Angel did Bambi eye me into getting 3 rooms.

"I call Nudge and me share!" Angel yelled, grabbing Nudge's hand, a room key, and sprint/flying up the stairs.

"I want to sleep in the same room with Gazzy." Iggy said simply and I handed them a room key as well.

"So, then we got a room all to ourselves?" I asked Fang.

"Yup. Those sweet kids." He said grabbing my hand and leading me to our room. Then, laughing, he picked me up and carried me bride-style over the threshold.

"Fang! Put me down!" I said, standing up and giving him a long kiss.

"God, I missed you. I was afraid I lost you forever." He told me once he finally let me go.

"Fang, you could never lose me. No matter what I'd always forgive you. I was afraid you wouldn't forgive me." I said looking deep into his brown eyes. They were actually full of emotion. They looked sad and happy at the same time.

"I love you Maximum Ride, that won't ever change." He said kissing me again.

"I love you too, Fang." I leaned in for another kiss, and our door barged open.


	13. The Letter

_**Notes:**_** everyone, get out the tissues. This chapter is going to be sadder than any previous one in my fic. This is the letter that Jeb left for max and fang I guess to read. P.s. I don't feel like hitting enter so it's all 1 big paragraph, so deal with it.**

_My dearest Max (and probably Fang), _

_I'm so sorry I couldn't help your mother in time. I didn't mean to hurt you either. Don't tell the other kids any of this information. It's strictly for you and Fang. When you were born, Max, your mother and I did everything we could think of to stop you from having bird DNA grafted into you. I'll never forgive myself for that. But, your mom and I decided that it would be good ideas to have somebody keep an eye on you, from the inside. So, I went to work for Itex. I was sent to the school to work on genetics. Your mother was torn apart when she lost you. But, you see, as you all grew, I knew that you wouldn't survive if you were left at The School, so I took the 6 of you to Colorado. Actually, you probably don't remember this, but there was another member of your flock originally. She didn't make it all the way to Colorado, though. She died on the way there. Her name was Gabrielle. She was Iggy's little sister. She would be about 5 now. Poor Gabby, she wasn't strong enough. I did everything within my power to help her, honest. But, she couldn't hold up. We all cried for days. I'm surprised you don't remember. Then, I was discovered one day while out getting groceries. Erasers attacked me; I was kidnapped and brought back to the School. I'm sorry that I made you hate me. Now, Fang, you're going to be developing a new power soon. Invisibility will become your element. Harbor it well, though, because if you use it for evil, it's only a matter of time before you become evil. Max, you're going to develop the control of the earth. Like make plants grow, manipulate vines, etc. And you were both created for something huge. There are other experiments that will help, too. Itex is meant to destroy the world, I've learned that. But, you and all other hybrids are meant to survive. They weren't all killed, Itex was trying to scare you, and they fed me false information. But, you are going to save the world. By re-populating. Your kids will have wings. Other experiment's babies will have their unique abilities. But, you and Fang are meant to rule over them. Share the power with the flock, Max. Find Ella and Dr. Martinez, then go to the old house in Colorado. Take anything useful, especially clothes. Fly to Antarctica and wait it out. I'm sorry, but Ella, Dr. Martinez and I aren't meant to survive. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you in person. You are all going to develop the ability to become warmer in harsh weather and cooler in hot weather. Angel is done developing powers, other than that. Iggy will one day be able to harness the power of fire. Nudge will be able to harbor wind. That should be obvious by the way she talks. Gazzy will be able to bend emotions, voices, and thoughts in the direction he wants them to go. Save the world. Come out of hiding and find the other experiments. Find one mate and mate for life, like most birds do. Then, you and Fang, with the help of the flock's new abilities, will be able to rule the experiments. You two are the oldest living ones and no experiments have expiration dates. It was made up. It's you two's birth right to lead the hybrids into the future. Max, Fang, the world is counting on you. Also, Fang, your mother was Annie. I'm sorry she was such a cold, hard bitch. I'm sorry I had to dump all this on you, too. I'm sorry you can't wait out the end of the world in a hammock, somewhere hot. But, don't worry, Iggy, Gazzy and other experiments can help rebuild the tvs and electronics. Angel and Nudge will put animals to good use and Fang and you will rule over it all. I'll always love you two. What happened to Ari and others like him will not happen to you guys. And when you travel to Arizona, there will be a new enemy waiting for you. Another experiment, though, so these you'll always have to deal with. They're part Tasmanian devil, part human, part avian. They're called Taszies and they're weak spot is they're stomach. Right where a belly button would be. Taszies can't transform either, so they also look weird. Total will survive, too. That dog is more incredible than you two give him credit for. He can shape shift. _

_Love always,_

_Jeb_

_P.s. Tell the flock about their powers and nothing else._

**Yea, so shockers, right? Sorry if it wasn't all you wanted it to be. I thought it was good, though. Man, Iggy had a sister? Gazzy's going to get more powers? Nudge isn't just a good talker? Jeez. I know, exciting. But, this story isn't over. If I don't get enough reviews, though then it will be. oh and i might do a chapter or 2 tomorrow, but other than thati wont b able 2 post all weekend, i'll do extra mon/tues, though. Promise.**


	14. Arizona

_**Notes:**_** I thought chapter 14 was my best so far. Evidently, y'all don't agree. That's cool. I'll respect that. [runs to another room & screams I'm better now. So now, the continuation of Maximum Ride 4 [in my point of view **

Chapter 15: Arizona

Max's POV

I stared at Fang after I read through the note for the fifth time. Me and Fang? Repopulating the whole planet? We just got together, like, officially. Now we're already planning to have kids?

"Dude, this is a lot to handle." He gave me a look that said 'yea, especially since we're 14.' I tried to smile but I ended up crying more. I flopped my head onto Fang's chest and sobbed.

"Shh. Shh. It's okay, Max." He said patting me on the back.

"How do you know that? How do you know that Ella and Dr. Martinez aren't already dead? And how are we going to hide this stuff from our little mind-reading flock member?" I asked looking up at him.

"Oh man. I hadn't thought of that. I'm assuming Jeb didn't either. Well, the way I see it we have 3 options. One: learn to block her out of our minds. Two: tell her that, under no circumstances, is she allowed to read flock member's minds, anymore. Or three: tell her not to tell ANYBODY else and trust her." He said. I picked my head up and gave a little sob-choked laugh.

"Ha, Angel, keep a secret? That'll be the same day I shave my whole head and Iggy can see again." I told him, making him laugh a little.

"Yea, maybe we should try the 1st then make attempt and if that doesn't work, number 2." He suggested. I just looked at him and nodded.

_Jeb? _ No answer.

_Jeb? Well, whether you answer me or not, I'm going ask you. Is there any way to block Angel from getting into our heads? _I thought I heard him sigh.

_Yes, sweetie. But, it takes a lot of training. If you want, I'll talk you through it, then you can tell Fang. But, there's something you should know about that._

_What?_

_If you block out Angel, you block out anything but you in your head. That means I can't help you anymore. Are you sure you don't just want to talk to her?_

_I don't know Jeb, its Angel. She won't listen to me. I'd like my head all to myself again anyway. I'm sorry. Is there anything else you want to tell me?_

_Yes, but I want to tell you in person, so it'll have to wait._

_I want to say something, too. I forgive you._

Jeb talked me through it with him trying to force his way into my head. I got it on the 5th try. Then I talked Fang through it. It took him more tries, but he finally got it.

We were getting off the plane when Angel walked over to me and put her little hand into mine.

"Max, I can't read your mind anymore. What happened? Am I going to lose my powers?" She asked, she concerned and oblivious to the nearing apocalypse.

"No, Angel, you're not losing your powers, but you can't read mine or Fang's mind anymore, I'm sorry." I explained looking down at her. She nodded like she understood everything.

"Max?" Nudge started.

"Yes?"

"We're going to be able to save Ella and Dr. M, right? I mean, Ella's like my sister. She could be an honorary flock member! Oh my God, when we find them, can we make them honorary flock members? That'd be so-" Gazzy slapped his hand over her mouth.

"Thanks Gaz." Fang said, rubbing his forehead. Gazzy pulled his hand away and rubbed the Nudge-spit off his hand.

We took off after we walked to an empty park. Flying through the air after reading that letter was the best thing that ever happened to me. It was so great. I just thought and processed everything.

Iggy had a sister? Jeb was sorry? We were all getting new powers? Me and Fang were meant to rule over all the other experiments? We were going to meet a new enemy? That last one was pretty scary. They were all pretty scary. But, what I really wanted to know was if there were more parts of Itex that needed to be destroyed.

I guess not. Not if we were the only ones meant to survive. But, maybe we could raid as many Itexes as possible and rescue as many experiments that we can. Yea, I think as soon as we find Ella and Dr. Martinez we'll raid Itex. And go shopping for really warm clothes.

My head felt empty without Jeb. I almost missed him barging into my thoughts at the wrong moments.

I looked down and there it was. The remains of the house. It was awful. I pointed and we landed.

"Guy, look for anything that could be a clue. Iggy, touch stuff and feel for fingerprints to search through." I commanded, already frantically searching for any signs of life or clues about where they were taken to.

After searching through ashes, debris, and remains of what used to be the house we all came to know and love, the others finally gave up.

"Max, come on, there's nothing here. We're going to have to find the Director." Angel said, gently grabbing my hand and tugging. I pushed her off.

"No! We have to find something! We can't just go ask the Director! That's exactly what she wants us to do. I'm not just going to fall into her trap!" I said, still searching for any thing. Even a sign of Magnolia, their dog. There was no sign of life.

"Max, come on, let's go. Maybe this once we can fall into their hands." Gazzy said patting my back. Again, I shrugged him off.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! I'm not just going to leave. NO!" I said. I couldn't take it.

"Max!" Fang said, tackling me to the ground. I fought him off for a second, then just gave in. I laid there, breathing heavily and he stayed on top of me, waiting for me to calm down.

"I'm sorry." I finally whispered. The rest of the flock surrounded us. Fang got off of me and gently pulled me up. I wasn't going to cry again. Not again. Not in front of my flock. But, before I could stop them, the tears were flowing.

"It isn't fair! Why did they kidnap them? My only blood family." Suddenly, I stopped. I realized that, yea, it wasn't fair. But it wasn't fair that Iggy couldn't even remember his own sister, or that Nudge and Fang didn't even have a real family. It wasn't fair that Total was mutated and could shape shift. Even though is pretty cool. And it definitely wasn't fair that any of us were genetic experiments. And it wasn't fair that no humans who weren't modified weren't meant to survive the apocalypse.

But, then again, if we weren't different, we wouldn't survive either. And we were meant to survive---

_Oh, God._ I had just remembered that the Director was a genetic experiment, too. Does that mean that I'll have to kill her to gain control? Oh man, this was way to much on my plate, and I have a big appetite.

But, anyways, I calmed down, and we flew to the Itex headquarters in New Jersey. That was the next in command world head quarters, so that's probably were the Director was.

Director's POV

_Good, they're on their way. Now, to just bait the trap. I think the stupid yappy dog of the Martinez's will do. _

"Omega, come here. Take that dog and kill it. Set her out front where the bird-freaks can see it. Then, hide and as soon as they land, ambush Max and bring the others to ter Borcht. Got it?" I told my best experiment.

"Yes, ma'am." Omega said and walked out. There was a reason Omega was called that. Yea in Greek, Omega is a letter in their alphabet. But, the word omega means the last of a series, the end. He was meant to survive. Not Maximum Ride.

_**Notes: **_**sorry for the cliffie. I actually looked up what omega meant. That's the real definition. I'll try and post more later. **


	15. The Director

_**Notes:**_** Hey, I'm sorry for the lack of chapters over the weekend. Few words: hot neighbor, scary movie. So, here's the next chapter:**

Chapter 15: The Director

Max's POV

We made our way to Jersey City as quickly as possible. I, being the totally insane person that I am, didn't want to take to many breaks until right before we broke into Itex. Except for one incident when we had to stop at Wal-Mart; Iggy was holding Total who doesn't have a bladder the size of ours. It was actually kind of funny.

So, right before we hit Jersey City, we stopped at a motel for the night. I made all the kids go take hot showers and use soap. Then we split the beds and couch up.

"Gaz and Ig, Angel and Nudge, and me and Fang. Who wants to sleep where?" I asked, pointing out each pair.

"I want a bed!" Angel called.

"Me too!" Gazzy claimed the other bed for himself and Iggy.

"Okay, then you okay with the couch?" I turned to Fang. He shrugged then remembered his promise to talk more.

"Yea, whatever's cool with me." He said walking over and opening up the bed.

"Awwwwe, Nudge look! Fang even opened up the bed for him and Max. How cute." Gazzy said and the other 3 chimed in with the song known world over.

"Max and Fang kissin in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, second comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage!" We didn't let them get to the next line; I guess we'll never know how it goes.

"SHUT UP!" Fang yelled. I don't think I've ever heard him yell so loud. We all lay down and every one but me and Fang were asleep immediately.

"Fang, why do you care that they were singing that stupid song? They're only kids. Does it bother you that they know about us or something?" I asked drawing myself closer to him.

"No, of course it doesn't. I love you, you know that. They're just really bad singers." He said drawing me even closer. Every part of our bodies was touching now. I laughed and kissed him.

The kiss lasted until neither of us could breathe and we finally pulled away. Our breathing was ragged, but I kissed him again anyway. Then I laid my head down on his chest and fell into a deep sleep.

_I ran through a bright city as fast as I could possibly go. My flock was right behind me and I could tell they were running out of breath. But, we had to keep going. Suddenly, I decided that I'd turn around. I told Fang to get the others to safety and not to look back. Then I saw who we were running from. Omega. That little loser._

"_Max, you can't stop me. Itex will win. There's no point in fighting it, just go with the flow." I heard someone right behind Omega say. The Director stepped out from behind him._

"_Hello, Mom. I thought you gave up on world domination when me and Nudge dropped you from the sky, only to save you at the last second." I put all the scorn and hate I could muster into the word Mom._

"_Yea, but I decided its way to much fun to take over the world. And I won't have to worry about you, because Omega's been upgraded since the last time you saw each other, and you're going to want to come with me." She said. To my surprise another very familiar face stepped out from behind the Director. Ella._

"_Ella! Are you okay? Did this bitch hurt you, because if she did, I swear I won't catch her this time?" I said advancing towards Omega. He put a hand in front of me._

"_Stop." He said in the same robotic voice he used last time. I wasn't going to listen to him, but I didn't want to get Ella hurt. _

I woke up in a cold sweat and Fang looking at me.

"You okay?" He asked, concern softening his expressions for about 5 whole seconds. New record.

"Yea. I just had a dream that the Director upgraded Omega and she had Ella and I told you guys to go ahead with out me, and you did." I said; sweat still glistening on my face. Then, I laughed, realizing how stupid my dream really was. I mean, my flock moving on without, and going without a fight? Yea, right.

The sun was streaming through the windows, so I figured we could head out.

"Nudge! Up and at 'em! We're going to save Ella and Dr. Martinez today. Come on, get up!" I said. Nudge was always the last one up, but today she was unusually slow.

"Mmmkay. I'm getting up now." She said slowly pulling herself out of bed.

"Do you feel okay, sweetie? You don't look so good." I asked feeling her forehead. It wasn't hot, but she looked like she was going to barf.

"Yea, I'm fine. Let's go." She got dressed and we all rushed into the lobby.

I walked up to the counter and set the key on the counter. Then the concierge turned around. It was Omega. Fang saw him and rushed to my side.

"Crap." I muttered.

"Why, hello, Max. Are you here to check out?" he asked, robotic voice from my dream still in play.

"Yea, actually, I was on my way to kick your scrawny butt, again." I said. Fang seemed to be holding a staring contest with him, but only Fang knew about it. Omega nodded. Then out of the corners of my eye I saw people in white enter the room. Behind me, the flock went into fighting stances and I joined them. All in all, we were facing about 15 white coats and 4 flyboys, they obviously thought we were going with them without a fight. Wrong.

"Fang, Nudge, pin wheel to the left. Angel, control as many minds as possible, white coats only. Iggy, Gaz, we're taking out the rest." I said so low that only my flock could hear. They immediately jumped to action.

Fang grabbed Nudge's hands and spun her in a wide circle, we gave them room and kicked other people's butts.

I slammed a round house kick to a white coats chest and I heard his breath leave him. Then I rounded on a flyboy, whose back was towards me. I slammed the heel of my foot into the base of his back and he crumpled instantly. A white coat grabbed me around the neck, but I grabbed his arm and flipped him over my head. Then, I barrel chest kick into another white coats and I swear I heard a rib crack.

I looked around and saw that there were no more flyboys and about 2 white coats. Angel stared at them until they ran head first into each other. No, it was just me and Omega.

He easily jumped over the counter and came towards me. Once he was close we began a predator's circle around each other. Then he leapt at me. I easily dodged him and used the momentum to grab his wrists. I yanked back hard and he yelled. Then, he did a flip and he was holding my wrist. I waved it in front of his face and, just like last time, he couldn't track it. So I used the spare second to punch his face. His nose bled a little, but he counter attacked. I saw him coming but I was powerless to stop him. Before I knew it, I was on the ground, tied up and the flock falling down around me.

The white coats grabbed us and pulled the entire flock into a van parked out front. Then, they punched needles filled with a purple liquid into our arms. We were instantly knocked out.

When I woke up, I was in a plain white room with a smell I could distinguish anywhere. Itex or the School? It must have been Itex because Marian Janssen, a.k.a. the Director, walked in.

"Great, I'm kidnapped, now I have to see your face. This day just keeps getting better and better." I snarled.

"Hello Max. How are you? I was worried Omega might have hurt you." She asked walking over to my 'bed.'

"No, thanks, I'm totally cool. Where's my flock? If you hurt them, then next time, I'll let you fall." I said, finally looking at my surroundings. The flock was nowhere in the room.

"They're fine. They woke up long before you and are now with Ella and Dr. Martinez." She said, knowing that this was bait for me.

"I want to see them. NOW!" I yelled right into her face. She flinched and looked down at me.

'I'm sorry, but you can't. Now yet anyway. First we need to talk to you."

"Who's 'we?'" I asked becoming very suspicious. Then, they worst people imaginable walked in. Jeb Batchelder and Dr. ter Borcht.

"Vhy, hello, Maximum." Ter Borcht said.

"Hey, Max darling. I'm so glad you woke up. I was getting worried." Jeb said putting his hand on my arm. I rolled my eyes, like I didn't believe him. Maybe I didn't, I still wasn't sure about him.

**Sorry, but I won't be updating on Wednesday. I'm going to see Legally Blonde the musical on Broadway with my friend. But, I'll post tomorrow and Thursday. Sorry about the cliffie-ish ending. I know, you're all dieing to know what happens.**


	16. ter Borcht and jeb's full story

_**Notes:**_** sorry, didn't update yesterday. I saw legally blonde the musical today, so obviously I was in NYC all day. I'm exhausted, so this chap. May b full of whimpocity, sorry. BTW I highly recommend legally blonde 2 anyone who liked the movie.**

"_Vhy, hello, Maximum." Ter Borcht said._

"_Hey, Max darling. I'm so glad you woke up. I was getting worried." Jeb said putting his hand on my arm. I rolled my eyes, like I didn't believe him. Maybe I didn't, I still wasn't sure about him._

Chapter 16: Ter Borcht and Jeb's FULL story

Max's POV

I would never let it show, but it really hurt that Jeb was still working with these sleezbags. I mean, I just forgave him, now he helps THEM capture me and my flock? That's so uncool.

"Max, I know this is hard to understand, but like I've told you hundreds of times, everything's a test." He said in a way too sweet tone.

"Everything's a test," I said in a mocking tone, "everything is a fricking test with you people isn't it? Why can't you just leave me, my flock, and my flock the hell alone? I hate all 3 of you!" I said, staring Jeb right in the eye. He nodded.

"I know, but, soon it'll all come clear, I promise." He said. As if I was going to believe the idiot that told me that Total wasn't real.

"Is this like that time that you guys told me that nothing I've ever done was real? How nobody I've ever met except the flock was real? If so, you're all bull shit!" I said, wiggling my arms, trying to do anything I could that might break me free. Nothing worked, though.

"Maximum, zis vill be much easier if vou stay still and covoperate." Ter Borcht, the scum of all scum, said.

So you can kill me? Do any of you do your research? I never cooperate with you people! Come on, use your memories. I know you all have them, even in those teeny tiny barbaric brains of yours." I said.

Later, after they all left, Jeb came back in by himself.

"Max? Can I talk to you?" He said approaching my bed hesitantly. Like me disapproving has ever stopped him before.

"Max, it's about that letter. Did you and Fang read it?" I nodded, of course we did, "Well, I was wondering if you would let me explain everything in person. I'll get Fang and explain it to you both." He said and walked towards the door again. Good, I'm happy he's going to explain it because there are still so many things I don't understand. A few minutes later, he came back in with Fang by his side. Fang smiled a radiant smile when he saw me and I smiled back. We mouthed 'I love you' to each other then Jeb opened his mouth.

"Okay, first, I'm sorry I had to lay all that on top of you guys, but there is still more you'll need to know to rule. Like, that Fang, one of your main purposes is to defeat the Director. You'll need to develop your power over invisibility to beat her. I'll help, once we escape with Dr. Martinez and Ella. Max, you'll defeat Omega, very soon, without me training you. I'll die out with all of the other humans soon. There will be a nuclear war; you guys are some of the only living things that will survive. I'm sorry, but that's the way it is. You guys will save the planet and with you two on power, it'll survive for hundreds of more years. Your bird DNA is grafted into the chromosomes in your body, too. So all the hybrids kids will have their unique DNA. Gabby, Iggy's little sister, was part flamingo. Max, your part falcon. Fang, your part eagle. Iggy is part bat, but he can't use echolocation. Nudge is part hawk. Gazzy is part owl. Angel is more than just one type of bird. She's part blue jay, which is why her powers are scary sometimes, and part robin. Iggy wasn't made blind by accident, the white coats were trying to give him echolocation, like a bat has. None of you have an expiration date, they're pre-programmed, and I 'forgot' to program yours. And last and probably most frightening, Ari isn't dead, he's on your side, and you have no choice but to take him. He was injected with a lethal poison, but I got him the antidote just in time. Now, Max, you can join Dr. Martinez, Ella, and the flock in the other room, as soon as you two digest this information." He said and rested a hand on each of our knees for a minute. Then he stood up and walked out.

I stared after him for a minute, thinking things through. Then, Fang tapped on my shoulder. I gave him a weak smile and started to cry, again.

"How is Ari not dead? I've killed him before, and he came back. Now this? And it's all their fault poor Iggy can't see you or his best friend or how gorgeous Nudge has become? This isn't fair. I'm not taking over for these people, but I'll happily kill Omega." I said, still crying into Fang's shoulder. He patted me on the back.

"I know it isn't fair. It's not fair that all this is being dumped on 2 14 year olds, either. But, whether we want to or not, we have to bear this burden. We can't pass something this awful on to anyone else; I wouldn't wish this on anybody, except maybe the Director," He said calmly and quietly, "And, I don't know how Ari isn't dead, but that's good news, isn't it? I mean, he's your half-brother. You're still going to have family when all this is over."

"Yea, it may seem good, but remember what happened last time Ari was with us? We separated the flock! And if it weren't for the white coats Iggy would still have family when all this was over, too!" I started on a new set of tears, this time mainly for Iggy's poor, lost sister.


	17. Everbody's Going Down

_**Notes: **_**hey, sorry bout the no updates. But, thanks, cuz I've had over 1400 hits! 37 reviews but TONS of hits. Gracias. And, without further adu, the 17****th**** chapter!**

Chapter 17: Everybody's Going Down

Max's POV

After that cute emotional teary scene, Fang and I went back to the flock we loved so dearly, but there were a few other people there, too.

"Omigod! Ella! Dr. Martinez! Are you guys okay?" I asked. I ran over and gave them both huge hugs, then hugged my whole flock.

"Max, I thought they hurt you. I'm really happy you're okay. Fang would have had to take over if you weren't" Nudge hugged and rambled, at the same time, happily.

"Max, sweetie, are you okay? We were all so worried about you. They refused to tell us what was going on." Dr. Martinez asked.

"Yea. Now, guys, big news. Ari isn't dead! Jeb's going to help us get out and then we'll take Ari and go someplace safe." Shocked expressions took over everybody's face except Fang's. I knew what they wanted to ask me, but I couldn't tell them anything.

"Guys, we tell you anymore than that, but don't worry, everything will be okay." Fang stood up and came next to me. Then the door barged open.

"Okay, come on. Everybody into the hall! Now, follow us." No, it wasn't whitecoats. It was these huge scary things.

They had these furry faces and pointed ears. Sharp fangs protruded out of their gums. Their shoulders were really broad, I'm guessing it was easier to push people out of the way faster. They were strangely short and dressed in all black. They had a white stripe around their shoulders. When I looked closer, during the upcoming battle, I saw that they weren't dressed in all black, it was _fur._ And, there were women.

They jumped on us quicker than we could react, but none of us were down yet.

I spun a foot at ones head, which was level to about my eyebrow. She caught my ankle and twisted. I used my momentum to escape and slam my heels into her stomach. She went down and stayed there.

"Guys! Go for their stomachs!" I yelled as another came at me. I threw a punch at its nose, only to have my hand caught. I felt something sharp in my arm and looked over. The thing had shoved its pointy teeth into my forearm. I yelled and tore away. Then Angel screamed.

I ran over to her, only to see her totally whapping on some evil demon thing. Then I saw why she wasn't holding back. The demon had Total in his arms!

I snapped. I ran at him and charged him, head first. I punched and kicked any part of his body I could, careful not to hurt Total. Finally, he dropped the dog and I slammed my foot into his stomach. He crumpled instantly. Now, there were about 15 left.

Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy were holding their own, but Nudge was struggling under one that was the same size of her. I jumped to her aid.

"Get off her, you cretin!" I yelled sending my foot into its head, hard. She yelped and jumped up, covering her head. Nudge punched her in the stomach and down she went. The rest of the jerks pretty much followed suit and we all ran out of the room, down the hall, ready to pop out wings and pick up the flightless whenever we needed to.

"Report!" I yelled, running down another endless hall.

"Okay." Total said weakly.

"I've been better, but I'll live." Iggy reported.

"Same." Nudge sounded distressed.

"I'm okay." Fang said.

"All good." My baby answered.

"We're both okay." Ella told me. Both of them were keeping pace well. We finally reached a door and jumped through it. Then I saw a face I thought I'd never see again. Ari.

I ran towards him and for the first time ever hugged my half-brother. I was so happy to see him and relieved that Fang came over and shook his hand.

"Hey, I'm glad you're okay." Fang said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to split you all up." Ari replied. The rest of the flock, and honorary members, crowded around us.

"Ari. You're okay?" Nudge asked keeping one eye on Fang. Ari shrugged.

"I hear we're off on another adventure. It we're going pretty far to get there. Good thing I got new wings then, huh?" He said opening his wings. They were almost seamlessly grafted into his back. The flock oohed and aahed over them and I took the time to look around.

Nobody seemed to have followed us outside, which was weird.

"Ari, where is everybody?" I asked curiously.

"I might have snuck into the Director's office and turned off the alarms." He said with a half smile and a shrug. I smiled. Then my smile faded. Jeb was walking towards us with a big smile permanently plastered on that face.

"Good job, now we need to get you 2 back to Arizona, and you 7 onto your mission." He said, pointing out who he was talking about. Even though we already knew.

"Ari's coming with us?" Iggy sounded none too pleased.

"Yea, is that okay with you guys?" Ari asked, looking mainly at me and Fang. Fang shrugged.

"Yea, it's cool. I promise I won't leave." He said smiling slightly at me. I nodded and smiled.

"Yep, Ari rolls with us now. Is that okay with you guys?" I asked looking around my whole flock. Nobody looked horrified, so I took that as a yes.

"So, it's settled? We all go to Arizona, then where ever we have to?" Jeb asked. We all nodded, "Okay, I got a car, because not all of us can fly. Are you gujys okay in planes?" we nodded, "so, then, I'll get planes tickets to Arizona."

We all followed him to a big black hummer parked on the edge of the woods. Then we heard a noise behind us. Omega and the Director.

"We'll take care of this." Fang said and we attacked at almost the same instant. I jumped at Omega's head, knowing that he'd catch me, just like I wanted him to.

I was right he grabbed me around the waist and socked me once in the stomach. I let out an oof then waved my hand. He didn't track it, and I punched him in the nose. Blood gushed out and I repeated the action. More blood. Then I wiggled my hand and slammed my foot into his stomach. He fell and I was on top of him. I sat on his chest and while waving my left hand, slammed my right fist repeatedly into his face. It took major serious hand-eye coordination, but I got the hang of it. I didn't even give him a chance to breath before my fist was on him again.

I knew I had broken his nose about 10 punches ago. How much longer could it last? Another wave, another punch. Wave, punch, wave, punch. It felt like it went on forever, finally I saw his eyes start to dull over and his eyes weren't following my hand anymore. I knew I had finally beaten him. After one last punch, I stood up and looked over at Fang.

Him and the Director were doing a predator's circle. Fang had a slightly bloody nose and the Director moved slowly with a limp. She was part Galapagos's turtle and Fang was part eagle, I wonder who was going to win. He lunged and she counter-attacked. I saw him hit her in the face and laughed. She was so slow. Turtle versus eagle, the fight was ALMOST unfair. But, we were angry, tormented hybrids and she was a bitch, so it evened out.

He punched her in the face and her nose started to bleed. She grabbed him around the neck and he flipped her over his head. She was laughing, now!

"Ha ha, Fang, you think you can beat me? Well, you're wrong. Max may have defeated Omega, but I taught him everything he knew, and I kept some to myself." She said, from the ground, where Fang was standing over her menacingly.

He jumped on top of her and pounded her face into the ground. He was so angry; he was really cute like that. Her eyes began to roll back and he didn't let up. I don't blame him, though. I wouldn't have either. One last punch and I saw the life seep out of her.

I walked over and pried Fang away, his fist still clenched and in the air. Just like that, 2 of our biggest enemies were gone.

"Fang, stop. We don't have to worry about either of them anymore. They won't be bugging us anytime soon." I pulled him into a hug and I thought I felt him shudder into my shoulder. One tear leaked out of the corner of my eye. But it was a happiness tear. Fang's arms went around me and we stood like that for what seemed like forever.

I heard footsteps behind me and remembered the others were there.

"Max, Fang, I'm so proud of you." Dr. Martinez said. Jeb put his hand on Fang's shoulder and whispered something to him. Fang shook his head and Jeb smiled. I wonder what that was all about.

I hugged my flock and we got into the jeep. I sat next to Fang and we held hands the entire way to the Atlantic City airport.

Angel got us all first class seats near, but not directly next to, each other. Jeb sat with Dr. Martinez, who looked thrilled to be going home again. Nudge, Angel, and Ella sat 2 rows in front of me and Fang, and Iggy, Ari, and Gazzy sat 1 row in front of Jeb.

"Fang, what are we going to do?" I whispered to the form sitting next to me.

"We're going to do this," he kissed me kindly, "then, we're getting Ella, Jeb, and your mom home. Then I guess we're taking Ari and as many experiments as we can find to a store to get some serious winter clothes, then we'll be vacationing in the Antarctic."

"Maybe one day, we really will get to rule everyone else. That'd be fun, I guess." I looked out the little airport window.

Below us was nothing but desert. We were almost ready to get off and I wanted 1 day to rest before we left.

"Fang, do you think we can stay a day or 2 with Mom and Jeb?" I asked, knowing he couldn't say no to me.

"I guess. I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem." He looked at Jeb and Mom 2 rows behind and next to us. He smiled and I knew he wouldn't mind a mini vacation.

"Let's stay there for a week or 2. The world can wait that long." Fang smiled, a cute worn out exhausted smile, though.


	18. Vacation

_**Notes:**_** hey, back…again! I just 3 writing. Y'all are amazing. Just R&R peoplez. R&R. forgot something in the last few chaps, there were a bunch of typos, sorry. And I'm gonna do another disclaimer here cuz this is like a quarter mark of my story…maybe. I still haven't figured out how long it's going 2 b yet. **

**Disclaimer: yea, don't own nada.**

**Claimer: own the plot and upcoming characters whose names aren't mentioned in the previous books. So don't steal it…please?**

Chapter 18: Vacation

Max's POV

Once the flock arrived at the house, we all went into the kitchen. It seemed like just yesterday that I had tasted my very first homemade chocolate chip cookie, here, in this very room.

We all sat comfortably around the table. Ari, Jeb, Dr. Martinez, Ella, Angel, Iggy, Total, Nudge, Fang, me, and Gazzy. There were discussions about where to go next Fang smiled a lot. I stood up.

"I was wondering actually. Would it be okay if we stayed here for a day or 2? The world can wait that long, can't it? The Director is dead and now we're just waiting, right? So can't we wait here?" I asked, even though I knew Jeb would protest. Everybody at the table grinned wildly, except Jeb, predictably.

"Yay! Oooo, can we please? Pretty please with sugar and ice cream and whipped cream and a cherry on top?" Angel and Total pleaded innocently with Jeb. He rolled his eyes and nodded. All the kids cheered and Gazzy punched his fist into the air. Fang and Iggy slapped high fives.

"I only have 3 extra rooms, though, is that okay?" Mom asked looking at us all. We nodded.

"There's a pull-out couch in the den, too. Fight amongst yourselves over who gets to sleep where and with whom." Jeb said, standing up and walking out of the room, followed closely by Mom.

"Okay, who wants to sleep with whom first?" I asked, already knowing the outline of answers.

"Me, Angel, and Total will share a room, like always." Nudge offered.

"I'll share with Iggy," and after a second's hesitation Gazzy added, "and Ari."

"Then, me and Fang. Now who's sleeping in what rooms?" I knew this would deal with more arguing and I was right. After 15 minutes we decided that Angel, Total, and Nudge would get the medium sized room. Iggy already claimed the biggest room, so the guys, minus Fang, got that room. And me and Fang got the tiniest room.

We all walked up stairs together to get a long-needed night of rest. The girls, including Ella, walked into the first door on our left. Then we separated from the guys on the third door on the right and me and Fang were right next to their room. I grabbed my clothes and changed in the bathroom across the hall.

We laid down and immediately fell into a deep, needed sleep.

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and I really wanted to eat and go on a long flight. Then I saw 8 curious faces peering anxiously into mine.

"God, what do you people want from me already?" I said smiling.

"You were snoring." Ella responded.

"And we were wondering if we could go to the park." Ari said. Sometimes I forgot he was still a little kid. I nodded and the kids left me and Fang alone together. I laid my head on his chest and went back to sleep.

A few hours later I woke up and I was all alone in the room. But, I could smell food, so I knew that I hadn't missed lunch or dinner or whatever time it was. I hurriedly threw on a sweat shirt and walked down stairs.

Everybody was at the table, Total included. They all looked at me when I walked in.

"Hey, morning sleeping beauty. We couldn't wake you up and you missed lunch." Fang said as I pulled up a chair next to him. I nodded sleepily and grabbed a plate.

"Omigod, Max, you missed the most awesomest day at the park! It was so big. There were swings and tons of slides and a merry-go-round and these plastic cars on springs and Iggy broke one of those!" Nudge summarized the park for me. 'Broke?' I mouthed at Iggy, and then remembered that it was useless.

"Iggy, you broke the playground?" I asked with a straight face. He shrugged. I shook my head disapprovingly more for myself because, well, Iggy's blind.

Nudge and Angel jabbered more about the park, but I got swallowed up by my own thoughts. Mainly about this whole nuclear war thing. How are we going to survive all that radiation? How was anything useful going to be left for us to use? None of the pieces fit perfectly together yet.

We had tacos for dinner. They were amazing. Nudge made veggie tacos because she's on that whole 'vegetarian' kick again.

"Max, do you know how long we're going to stay? Because if it's going to be a while, then I want to go to school." Nudge announced, "I'd be in the same grade as Ella, so I want to go to school with her." We all stared at Nudge for a second then Gazzy began laughing.

"Yea, because last time we tried school it worked out so well." Iggy commented sarcastically. Nudge looked hurt and almost sad. I decided that later I'd talk to her about it.

"Max, I think you guys should get moving again soon." Jeb was always so gung-ho on this saving the world thing.

"Jeb, we just defeated the Director, Itex, and Omega. Can't we have a teensy weensy little break? Just a day or two more, promise." I said holding out my fingers and spreading them an inch apart to describe how teensy weensy our vacation was. He sighed and I knew I won.

We ate the rest of our dinner chattering with each other. Discussing plans for the next few days, laughing when Gazzy lived up to his name, grabbing another plateful of food, and talking about how totally awesome the park was.

"Guys, is it okay if me and the flock, Ari, and Ella go shopping tomorrow? We all desperately need new clothes." I grabbed another taco shell and piled it high with meat, lettuce, cheese, salsa, and sour cream. Mom nodded and asked if we would need money. I shook my head. I still had my trusty Max Ride card after all.

Later that night……..

"Nudge can I talk to you for a second?" I grabbed Nudge and pulled into bathroom, locking the door behind me.

"What's this whole 'can I go to school' thing?" I asked putting my hands on my hips. She flopped onto the toilet and sighed.

"Max, I've never lived normally except for those 2 months in D.C. I want to stay here and go to school with Ella. I want to meet boys and go on dates!" she said. The last one came as a bit of a shock to me, but I ignored that part.

"Sweetie, you know that type of life would bore you to tears. I'm sorry, but we're not staying that long." I didn't want to disappoint her but she walked out of the bathroom with her shoulders slightly hunched.

The next morning I woke the whole flock up and we got ready to go shopping. I won't go into details about the frills Angel showed me, but I will say that I never want to see pink again.

Gazzy got new cargo pants, like 5 shirts and a pair of sneakers. Fang got 3 slightly different black shirts, 2 pairs of black skinny jeans, 2 pairs of black cargos and, you guessed it, black sneakers. Iggy got 2 hoodies, a few t-shirts, 2 or 3 pairs of cargos and new sneakers. Ari was a lot harder to find clothes for, but he got new shoes, a few shirts and about 3 pairs of new pants.

Nudge got a new sweat shirt (pink) a pair of jeans, 3 t-shirts (only one was pink) new shoes, and 2 pairs of really cute sweatpants. Angel got all pink. Pink shoes, pink pants, pink shirts, and a hot pink sweatshirt. I got these really cute cameo sneakers and a pair of sweatpants and 2 of those sweat suit-things. One is this amazing teal color and the other is cameo.

The lady at the register looked at me like I was nuts for buying all these clothes. But I didn't have to dump olive oil on anybody, so it was a basically scar-free trip. If I ever saw pink again though, it would be too soon.

The rest of the day was uneventful. The entire flock went to the park. Afterwards we ate dinner. Then we all got a good night's sleep.

The next day, I broke some not-so-fun news to the hole 'family.'

"Guys, after we eat I want you all to go pack. After lunch, we're leaving." My announcement was met by protests, but my decision over ruled everybody else's. grumbling and unhappy, they all trudged up the stairs and got dressed.

I was shoving my new clothes into my new backpack when mom knocked on the door.

"Can I at least send you with some food?" she asked sitting down on the bed next to Fang, who was also packing. I looked up at her and saw my feelings reflected in her eyes. Sadness, fear, and a little joy were in her deep brown eyes. I nodded and returned to my packing. Wiping a tar away quickly, I shoved more clothes into my bag.

That afternoon after we all had packed everybody stood out on the front lawn. Iggy was carrying Total's carrier and we were all weighed down with cans and bottles in our bags. We hugged everyone goodbye at least once and took to the air.

It felt so good to be flying on a full stomach. I was so happy, and then our mission hit me. We had to go looking for other experiments. The one's we found in New York that went with the other winged girl were the only others, except Taszies, that we knew about.

We were now on a mission that I anted to put off. Find the experiments that did a better job at staying hidden than we did. They definitely didn't want to be found, but I didn't want to be looking for them either.

**Yea, chapter 18. Tell me what you all think. O just copy and pasted my whole story into one big document & it was 27 pages long! Wow.**


	19. Searching and Finding

_**Notes: **_**R&R. That's all I gotta say.**

**Claimer: Charity, Abbey, Rayne, and Mia are mine, fools.**

Chapter 19: Searching and Finding

Max's POV

We were looking for those hybrids we found in N.Y.C. It seemed that they didn't want to be found. Where can we even look?

We can't call 411 and ask for the avian-human we saw months ago. So we flew back to New York, the skyscrapers, the Broadway shows, the noise. Nothing had really changed there. Except the Institute.

The Institute was still being used, and the same way it was last time.

I figured we should start where we last saw our friends. So we made our way down to the subway we all loved so much.

The kid with the Mac was there.

"Hey, you, don't I know you guys from somewhere? Oh yea, you're the chick who screwed up my mother board. What are you doing back here?" To my surprise he stood up and high-fived the guys.

"What are you 4, like, bffs now?" Nudge practically read my mind. The guys shrugged.

"We're looking for a bunch of kids," Fang said, "the oldest is around my age. You haven't seen them have you?"

"Yea, there were about 3 kids that came around maybe 2 days ago. They left this morning, though." He said.

"Can you tell us anything about them?" Iggy asked.

"Uhh, the oldest chick's name was Charity. They mainly kept to themselves. I think they said they were headed for someplace called the institute, they needed some papers or something." He answered.

"Charity, huh?" I asked as we walked out of the underground town and headed for the place where I once killed Ari. Fang shrugged and Angel nodded. The others followed us closely behind.

Charity's POV

I knew that one day those other hybrids that helped us escape would come looking for us. I wanted to trust them, too. But, I couldn't let what was left of my crew get hurt.

When we escaped, there were about 15 of us. Most of them weren't strong enough. Now, it was just me, Abbey, and Rayne. I'm the oldest at 13. I'm a human-avian hybrid. Rayne is 11 and my biological little brother. He's a human-canis hybrid. Rayne's part human and part bear, I know, weird combination. Abbey's the youngest. She's 7 and a human-avian, too. We all have special talents, though.

I can see in, like, infrared. Rayne can shape-shift, kind of like that one dog, back at the Institute. Abbey can do pretty much anything. Her power is, like, mimicking powers, if that makes any sense.

We were going back to the Institute to find out about Itex.

"Charity, can we go and find those other hybrids soon? Mia's lonely." Abbey asked. Oh yea, and there's Mia. She's our talking cat.

"Yea. I want to find that dog. I think he talks." She said in her voice that sounded a bit like a Hollywood snob's should. I nodded.

"We're here. So let's get what we need and find the kid with the Mac again. We'll spend the night there." I said, approaching the New York pothole into the sewer system. Then I realized I felt somebody behind us. I whipped around and into a fighting stance.

Those other hybrids were standing there.

Max's POV

We saw those hybrids and followed them. I was surprised they didn't see, or at least sense, us. Then the oldest, Charity, turned and finally spotted us.

"Hi, we need to talk." I said, approaching slowly.

"Okay. Then talk." Charity had a mean sense of sarcasm, I could tell.

"Well, trust me; you don't want to go down there, first of all. Second, me and my flock are here to help you guys. Come on, follow us, we know a good spot to sleep. You guys have been there, too, we've heard." I said turning around and beckoning to them.

To my surprise they followed. We went back the way we came until we reached the underground town. I claimed a spot for us as far away as possible from anybody else.

"Okay, so I'm Max. This is Fang, Iggy, Total, Angel, Nudge, Ari, and Gazzy. Who are guys?" I said pointing to my flock as I said their names.

"I'm Charity; this is Abbey, Rayne, and Mia." The girl said. Mia was a cat, but she could talk, evidently. Her 'crew' as she called them needed a shower even worse than my flock did.

"Why don't we go get a hotel room, then we can talk in private?" I suggested. My flock nodded, and most of Charity's did too, but Charity looked at me in surprise.

"You have that much money?" She asked. I nodded and pulled out my Max Ride card. She looked impressed, but didn't say anything.

I stood up and led the way to the nearest hotel. I made everybody, in order of who needed it most; take a shower before we started talking.

Total and Mia seemed to know each other, they sat in the corner all night talking. Once everybody showered we all took up a seat, squished onto 1 bed.

"Okay. So do you want us to explain our story first?" Fang asked. Abbey nodded, eager to hear a story.

"Okay, so we were in the Institute for information. W found out stuff and you guys know what happened down there," I began, "once you guys left, we went to Washington D.C. where Fang got hurt, really badly. _(Fang cringed and looked at Ari)_ I was stupid enough to let us be taken in by this woman, Anne. She seemed so nice and willing to help and Fang needed to recover. Lots went on and we ended up temporarily losing Iggy. _(Iggy nodded sightlessly) _Then we escaped and went to Florida. Lots happened and we destroyed my clone, and an Itex headquarters. Then me and Fang got into a big fight and split the flock up. Me, Nudge, Ari, Angel, and Total went to Germany, where we met the Director. I fought her greatest creation, Omega, and we defeated the world headquarters. Ask Fang or Ig or Gazzy about their part of that trip." I finished. Iggy began.

"Okay, so when those 2 idiots split us up, the 3 of us went to California. We saw the Hollywood sign and destroyed that. We met up with this gang who helped us fight the flyboys. Then we went to meet them and destroyed more flyboys by flying head first into the ocean. So, once we were all together again, we went to Europe. We met Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. Fang and Max FINALLY kissed, then Max kissed Harry. Fang left, again, and we followed him. We found him. Then we were captured by the idiots at Itex and Fang killed the Director and Max killed Omega. Then, we went to Arizona, now we're here. What's your story?" Iggy finished.

"Well, after we got away from the Institute, we hid in the tops of unfinished buildings and Central Park. We've been sneaking back into the Institute as much as possible to free more experiments and get information. When we first got out, with your help, there were about 15 of us. But, most of them died. _(Rayne looked really sad) _now, it's just us 4 left, and we were about to go get more experiments free, but we were interrupted." Charity explained. She really had a sense of sarcasm, like me.

Fang's POV

I sat there, looking from Charity to Max. They looked so much alike. The sandy-brown hair, posture, smile, even their sense of humor and attitude. It was almost like they could be…sisters.

Oh God, what if Jeb didn't know it and Dr. Martinez had another kid, one that she didn't know was still alive? What if Jeb wanted to keep one secret a surprise, until we figured it out by ourselves? What if they really were sisters?

Uh-oh. This could complicate things a bit. Should I tell Max what I think? What if she believes me and becomes attached to her little sister?

Now that I look at her, Charity even looks a bit like Ella. They're definitely sisters.

Max's POV

Later on, we were all lying in beds, the covers heavenly and warm. Fang whispered to me.

"Max? You still awake?" he asked from beside me. I nodded.

"Did you notice anything about Charity? Like how much you 2 look alike for instance." He asked, wrapping his arm around my waist. I thought about it. Now that he mentioned it, we did look alike, I guess, and our attitudes were similar.

"Fang, what are you getting at? You don't think that me and her could be…sisters? Do you?" I asked rolling over and looking at him. He nodded.

"But, that means that Jeb didn't tell us everything, like he promised to. And that I have a little brother, and he's mute." Comprehension settled.

"But, what if Jeb didn't know. It's not like you know everything about your mom. She could have not told you about a previous birth, couldn't she? Well, 2 I guess. But those 2 even look like Ella and Dr. Martinez. It's a possibility, isn't it?" He asked. I nodded. Wow, I might have a sister. And a brother. I went from having no siblings, to 1 definite sister, to having 2 extra possible siblings. This was big.

"Fang?" I asked after about a half hour in silence. No aswer.

"I love you, Fang." I rolled over and began to fall asleep.

"Mmmm, I love you, too, Max." I heard Fang say drowsily before I fell asleep.

**WOW! Shockers. R&R, just R&R.**


	20. Max's Profile

**Notes: this is a character profile. I'm gonna do one 4 all of my characters, even Max and the flock. So this is randomly going to b put in every now and then. BTW these are according 2 my story, not JP's. **

_**Max's character profile**_

_Name: _Maximum Anne Ride (Self-chosen)

Gender: Female

Age: 14, almost 15

Birthday: April 5, 1992 (Self-chosen)

Favorite Colors: Black, red, yellow (ANYTHING but pink)

Status: Dating Fang

Powers: wings, (duh) hyper speed, FUTURE: earth, ability to adjust body heat according to temperature, and hopefully rule the world one day.

Mother: Dr. Matinez

Father: Jeb Batchelder

Siblings: Ella Martinez (12), Charity (13) (?), Rayne (11) (?)

Backround: Born in Arizona, taken to school, escaped with Jeb, lived on year for the last year.


	21. shopping and Talking

_**Notes: **_**well, this is the 21****st**** chapter of my story. 20****th**** if you don't count the profile.**

Chapter 21: Shopping and Talking

Max's POV

The next morning, we all woke up and took another shower. Then, we packed up th little that we had and went to the nearest Wal-Mart. The 3 newest members of our flock desperately needed some new threads. So Rayne shifted into a bird and we all took off.

We landed behind a dumpster and folded in our wings. Rayne shifted again, into a full human and we strode into the store. We went to the kids section, because Rayne and Abbey both fit into those sizes.

"Okay, Fang you take Gazzy, Iggy, and Ari with Rayne. Make sure everybody gets a winter jacket. We'll meet up at the McDonald's inside in an hour for lunch." I pointed the clueless Fang in the right direction. He nodded and pulled the guys in the opposite direction.

"Okay, Charity, we'll go to juniors as soon as Abbey gets some clothes. Is that cool?" She nodded and we went with Abbey to get her clothes.

I found out, to my surprise, Abbey's favorite color was yellow, not pink. She got a yellow shirt, 3 pair of jeans, 4 other shirts, and a pair of green sneakers.

Then we went over to the juniors section. Charity's favorite color WAS pink. We can't be sisters when I despise pink so much. She got pink shoes, a pink shirt, 4 pairs of jeans, and 3 other shirts. Then we went to the area where they sold jackets. Angel got this cute pink one, Nudge got an adorable purple and white one, Abbey found this yellow and black one in her size, Charity got this cute blue one, and I found an all-black one with fur on the hood.

"Hey, Ig, where are the others?" I spotted Iggy and walked over to him.

"They're over there. I hear them talking. Fang is trying to convince Ari to get this blue and black jacket." I rolled my eyes out of instinct and headed towards my boyfriend.

"Hey," I said as Fang wrapped his arm around my waist, "How's it going?"

"Alright, don't you think Ari should get a jacket, too?" Fang asked holding up this really nice blue jacket with black stripes.

"Yes, Ari, you're going to need a jacket. This one is, like, perfect." I said taking the jacket from Fang. I looked at the price tag, $50.00, not bad. Ari shrugged.

"Well, what one do you like?" I asked setting the jacket back on the rack. He held up this green, yellow, orange, and blue. It was kind of cool looking. The colors were like all swirled together, like, a rainbow-ish swirl.

"That's a cool jacket, too. Why don't you get that one, then?" I asked.

"You don't mind? This one is more expensive." I nodded and pulled the jacket into my arms. We met up with the girls and walked over to the indoor McDonald's.

"Hi, can I have 16 Big Macs and 8 vanilla milkshakes?" I pulled out my Max Ride card as I ordered. The cashier's eyes momentarily flicked over all the people behind me, but nodded. I grabbed a table and pushed it next to another one.

Then I was looking through the clothes the guys had picked out for Rayne. They were pretty nice. A few collared shirts, but not, like, fancy. And a few pairs of jeans. His jacket was brown, just plain brown. Fang had gotten a black one, like mine, just without the fur. Iggy had gotten a dark blue one. Gazzy got one that had all this graffiti writing on it. It was cool looking.

Fang went to get our food and we ate in peace, for once. Then we went to the register and paid for what we had gotten. It totaled to be, like, just over $200.00! Then we went back to the hotel, where Mia and Total were waiting for us. We packed up and checked out.

Rayne shifted into a bird and we took to the sky. We flew low, keeping our sensitive eyes open for anything that could be an experiment. Later that night we made camp and all the younger kids fell asleep. Me, Fang, Charity and Iggy all sat in a circle around the campfire.

"So, Charity, why is Rayne mute?" Iggy asked casually.

"Well, the whitecoats in the Institute tried to make it so his voice could shift, along with him. But they failed, and he lost his ability of speech, permanently.

"Oh, like me and my eyesight." Iggy said. I cringed because it wasn't an accident that he was blind. Charity didn't notice and she nodded. Fang did and put his arm around my shoulders.

"So, Max, what's our plan? I know we didn't buy heavy winter jackets because it's getting a bit chilly outside." Charity changed the subject.

"Well, we're actually going to Antarctica." I said, feeling Charity's and Iggy's eyes on me. Or pointed in my direction, at least. I nodded.

"Yea, I can't say anymore than that, but that's the plan. It'll come clear why soon, though, I'm pretty sure." I said. I was temptd to pull out the letter from Jeb and ask Charity to read it outloud, but I resisted temptation. Then, somebody, or something, or things, barged into the clearing we had made camp in.

**Oooo, cliffie! MAHahahAHAHAHAHAhAHa! I'll update tomorrow.**


	22. Who's There?

**NOTES: wow, 22****nd**** chapter! Just R&R!**

"_Yea, I can't say anymore than that, but that's the plan. It'll come clear why soon, though, I'm pretty sure." I said. I was tempted to pull out the letter from Jeb and ask Charity to read it outloud, but I resisted temptation. Then, somebody, or something, or things, barged into the clearing we had made camp in._

Chapter 22: Who's There?

Max's POV

"Yo! Ever heard of knocking?" I asked jumping directly into a fighting stance. Iggy ran towards the cave entrance and I heard him roughly shake the kids awake. They flew out of there as the last of the Taszies barged into the clearing. We were up against 20.

"Go for their stomachs." I whispered to Charity and Rayne who were on either side of me. They nodded their acknowledgement. Then all heck broke loose.

I slammed the hand into the nearest one's throat. He grabbed it and I used the second to push my foot into his stomach. Angel was using her mind powers and Abbey had mimicked Angel's powers.

"Angel, Abbey, see if you guys can combine and create, like, mass death." I yelled in their general direction. I grabbed another one and pushed her into the fire. She stayed down there. Another went down when I hit him in the area where the belly button should be.

Now, we were down to about five left and I stood to watch Charity, Abbey, and Rayne's skills. Charity was really quick. One Taszie barely had time to breathe before he was down. Rayne shifted his shape often and easily confused the mutants. And, as far as I could tell, Abbey's power was just as strong as Angel's. And it didn't seem to diminish Angel's power by her borrowing it.

By now, Nudge was taking down the last Taszie. I started to drag then into a heap at the edge of the clearing. The others followed. Once we were done I demanded that everybody packed up.

"Come on guys, they know where we are, we have to get going." The younger kids all grumbled and walked into the cave to collect their stuff. Nudge was nodding and shaking her head, so I figured that her and Angel must be planning something.

Later, it became obvious.

"Max, I want to go to a hotel. The one we were in the other night was nice. Wasn't it Angel?" Without waiting for a reply Nudge continued, "I want to go back there. Where are we going? Do you even have a plan, Max? I think we need-" Iggy somehow managed to cover her mouth while he was flying.

"Thank you Ig!" Fang said rubbing his forehead. Maybe grabbing a hotel room wasn't a bad idea, though. I scoped the ground and found one maybe 15 minutes later. I angled myself downwards and wordlessly the flock and all the honorary members followed.

We landed softly in the back and walked around to the front. As soon as Fang saw that the concierge was a guy he grabbed my hand. Mr. Jealous.

"Hi can I have 2 rooms, the type with the door that goes in between?" I asked sweetly, slipping out my card. He nodded and I handed it to him.

"I'm sorry, but your card was denied." He said after swiping it 3 times. I took it back and stared at Fang.

"What happened?" I asked when we walked out.

"Well, your card was denied. Didn't you hear?" Nudge asked. I nodded and handed her the card. She knew what to do.

"It's empty. Like out of money." She put it into her pocket.

"Great. What do we do now? We don't even have any cash for food?" Gazzy asked.

"How did you guys get food in New York?" Fang asked Charity.

"No way to be proud of." Charity answered sitting down on a log. I plopped down net to her and we settled where we were.

"Well, might as well not worry about it now. Why don't you all get some sleep? I'll take first watch." I said sitting down with my back towards the flock. Angel came over and sat don next to me.

"Sweetie, you're the youngest here. Go to sleep, please." I said, actually happy for the company.

"Charity and Rayne were both thinking. They never told Abbey how they got food, but I read their minds. They stole it." I blinked at her in surprise.

"Well, thank you for telling me. Now, go lay down, you look exhausted." It was true, everybody looked tired. They always did, now. I assumed I did, too. She nodded, rubbed her eyes and went to lie down in between Nudge and Total.

I sat there for, like, ever and finally I checked my watch. It said 5:58, time for Iggy's watch. I walked over to find him and Fang already awake, and talking.

"Ig, your watch." I said suspiciously and sat down next to Fang. I smiled and he smiled back. I yawned and he laid down next to the spot I claimed.

"What was with that? Have you 2 been up all night?" I asked laying my head on his chest. He was silent for the first time in days.

"You okay?" I asked laying my hand on his forehead. He felt okay. Fang nodded.

"It's just that, Iggy can sense a lot of similarities between you and Charity, too. I think it's a good possibility that you have 2 new siblings." He said. I stared at him.

"Okay, so our flock goes from 7 to 12. No big deal. Except that we don't even have enough food for our selves." I said with a sigh. Fang nodded.

"How are we going to get food, anyway?" Fang asked me. The really hard decisions were always up to me.

"I don't know. I always said that if we really had to we'd resort to you know…stealing, but I don't want to get caught. If we get caught, then we don't have parents to help us, so then we're all going to be put into an orphanage. And nobody wants to adopt 12 kids. So I don't think we're THAT desperate, yet anyways." Fang nodded in agreement.

I closed my eyes and slowly fell into a deep sleep. Weird visions and dreams floated through my head all night.

_Gazzy flew around my head and I was singing a hymn that slaves sang on the Underground Railroad. Iggy said that I looked hot today and Fang punched Rayne. Charity was ducking into a store and came out with a lot in her arms. Angel and Abbey were staring intently at me and before I knew it I was dancing along to the hymn. Total yapped happily at my feet and Mia was flying around Gazzy. Nudge and Ari were standing behind me dancing and singing back up._

New Dream

_I was corned by shadows. I was totally blocked from any escape. Whoever had cornered me was in all black. They pulled back there hoods. It was my flock, all of them. There was multiple of each member. They all began laughing at me maniacally. Then, by some weird impulse, I looked down at myself and I was in nothing but my underwear! I started to cry._

Next dream

_It was just me and Fang. We were sitting by ourselves next to the fire. I looked around and didn't see my flock anywhere._

"_Fang, where's the flock?" I asked still looking for them._

"_Max, that isn't funny. You know what happened, we don't talk about it anymore, remember?" he answered. I shook my head and he sighed like we'd been through this a million times._

"_Max, you have to start gaining your memories back soon. You must remember this at least. The flock didn't survive the nuclear war. Max, you must remember all that we've gone through in the last 3 years." Fang said looking at me, concern written all over his face._

"_What, what do you mean? They're dead? The flock isn't dead. That's impossible!" I said standing up._

"_Ma, calm down, you remember what Jeb said. It isn't good for you to be up and about too much." He said pushing me back down. _

"_NO! THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE! NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO!" I screamed._

Then I woke up. I was in a cold sweat. And many worried eyes hovered right above me. Fang was surprisingly the most worried, though.

"Max, babe, you okay? You've been screaming in your sleep for the last few minutes." Did Fang just call me babe? Yea, he did.

"Did you just call me babe?" I asked. He blushed an incredible shade of scarlet. Nudge giggled and Iggy slapped him on the back.

"Smooth." Gazzy said. The kids went and layed back down and it was just me, Iggy, and Fang.

"Max, what was that all about?" Fang asked sitting very close next to me and wrapping an arm protectively around me.

"I had a really weird dream. Gazzy and the cat were flying around my head and I was singing and Angel and Abbey made me dance and Nudge and Ari were singing back-up and you hit Rayne!" I said pointing at Fang. He chuckled.

"Oh yea, because that's life-like. What were me and Charity doing? Killing Total?" Iggy asked sarcastically.

"Ha ha. No you saw me and said I was hot, like SAW me, like with working eyes. And Charity was stealing food." I said my dreams still swirling around my head, "and then I was in my underwear and everybody was laughing at me. Then it was just me and Fang," I choked on my words, "And he said that I had lost my memories and everybody was dead. But, Jeb said that I wasn't supposed to be up and about yet. It was awful; we were the only ones that survived!" I actually started crying. Iggy heard me and Fang pulled me into a hug. Iggy patted me on the back and I cried even harder.

My sobs were still low, though so that the rest of the sleeping flock couldn't hear me. No need to worry them about dreams, weird stupid dreams, too.

"Shhh, Max, it was only a dream. Stop crying, sweetie. Please I hate seeing you cry." Fang keeps calling me weird pet names, and did he just say that we hated seeing me cry?

"I'm sorry. It was just so awful." I wiped my eyes as somebody I thought I'd never hear again popped into my thoughts, literally.

_Hello, Max, long time no thought, huh?_

_JEB! How'd you get into my head? I thought that once I blocked out Angel you were blocked out, too._

_Yea, well, I heard your card was denied._

_Yea, it's true._

_Check your back pocket._

I did, and sure enough there was a different card. It was platinum.

"Whoa, where'd you get the plat?" Fang asked grabbing it out of my hand.

"Jeb said to check my back pocket and there is was." I saw his surprised expression.

'Wait I thought Jeb was blocked out of your head when we blocked out Angel?" Fang asked and I shrugged.

"Wait, what are you 2 talking about?" Iggy asked. I explained everything and saw the shock on his face. I told him almost everything. I left out the stuff about Gabby, no need to really upset him.

"Fang, is all this true?" as if Iggy didn't believe me. Fang murmured his agreement.

**The end. I'll update later.**


	23. Fang's Profile

_**Fang's Profile**_

**Name**: Fang (let's just keep it at that okay?)

**Gender**: dude

**Age**: 14

**Birthday**: June 17, 1992

**Status**: dating Maximum Ride

**Favorite** **colors**: BLACK!

**Powers**: wings, FUTURE: invisibility, change body temp. according to outside temp.

**Mother**: Anne Walker

**Father**: Unknown

**Backround**: Born in D.C., given up to school by Anne, currently hiding somewhere secret.

**Description**: I'm the strong and silent type. With a wicked fashion sense.


	24. Jeb and Iggy Blabs

**Okay, written at home, with my sister reading over my shoulder. So appreciate it, thanks.**

Chapter 23: Jeb and Iggy Blabs

Max's POV

So, we told the third oldest all the secrets and in the morning, it was regretted.

"Max, are we going…well, you know?" He asked. The only thing we forgot to mention was how to block Angel out of his head.

"Oh my God, Max! We're going to Antarctica! And we're going to be the only ones left alive?" Angel yelled and the flock turned in her direction in mid-air. **A/N-Charity, Ari, Abbey, Rayne, and Mia are officially part of the flock. **

"Huh?" Gazzy asked.

"What do you mean, the only ones left alive?" Charity questioned.

"And everybody's getting new powers, but me?" Angel looked slightly hurt.

"Ange, I doin't get to decide who get powers, but yes all that's true." I said rolling my eyes.

"Iggy!" Fang yelled at the blind kid. I looked at him.

"Fang, we did forget something," I told him and he looked at me confused, "Yea, he didn't tell him how to keep Angel out of his head." He nodded, 'oh yea.'

_Jeb? _I didn't really expect an answer.

_Yea? _Surprise.

_How come you can get into my head again?_

_Well, your defenses weren't strong enough. I've been able to get in since last night. Those dreams really screwed up your head, didn't they?_

_Mmhmm. But, did they screw up my head so bad that Angel can get in? _

_No, Angel's powers aren't that strong, yet._

_Yet? Is she going to get stronger?_

_Well, yea, she's going to develop her powers, but you'll get stronger, too._

_Okay, can I talk to you even in Antarctica? _I needed to know, if I was going to get the whole flock to the end of the world.

_Yup, right up until the end of the world. _That one simple figure of speech made my blood curdle.

"Max, are you okay?" Fang asked flying up next to me and keeping pace.

"Mhm. Jeb explained why he could get back into my head. He said that my defenses were weak," I saw the question coiling on Fang's lips, "No, Angel can't, she isn't strong enough. But, it was those dreams; they weakened me, a lot. Fang, they totally screwed up my head." He somehow managed to give me a half-hug while still flying.

"Okay, so Max, how are we going to get to Antarctica? It isn't like we can book some plane tickets all the way to the desert continent. Can we fly all the way over an ocean? I'm pretty sure we couldn't make it." Nudge said. Even though she said a lot of extra things, she had some good points. Like I would admit that though.

"I have a plan, there's always a plan," I devised a plan right then, but we'd need to make a stop ASAP, "Let's stop real fast, down there." I pointed out a simple souvenir shop somewhere over Florida. We headed down and landed right behind the shop I had pointed out. I made the flock stay outside and walked in with only Fang.

I grabbed an atlas and looked at it to make sure it was detailed and had a picture of the world, it did. Fang set it on the counter as I took out the new card. Before we left I made Iggy and Fang take it into the town near-by and try it out. It had the same password as the other one.

So I used it to buy the atlas and brought it back to the flock. Fang took it and set it on his lap. I turned the pages until I came to one of the world. Looking down at it and studying it closely, I saw that Antarctica was closer to Argentina. So we'd fly, in a plane, to Argentina and fly to Palkland Island and then maybe see if we can get a plane the South Sandwich Islands. Or what if…

"Hey, Rayne, do you think it's possible to shift into a plane?" I asked, a new plan hatching. Rayne shrugged and Charity spoke up for my possible-younger-brother.

"He can shift into anything, but how long it's for is another question." She looked at me with questions in her eyes.

"Whoa, Max, I can stop the wind!" Nudge came up and yelled into my ear. Wow, when you need something, God really does help.

"Yes, you developed a new power! This is going to help so much!" I told her to go practice, an hour later we were coasting on Nudge's much needed currents in the air.

"Guys, we're grabbing a hotel tonight! We got plans to make." I said angling downwards as soon as I spotted a hotel.

Walking up to the counter, I requested 3 rooms, with Angel helping to convince the people at the desk that we didn't need parents.

The woman nodded and handed us 3 room keys. They were for 3 joined rooms and we all headed up the stairs.

"Okay, who wants room 324?" I asked as Nudge, Angel, Total, and Abbey claimed the room. I handed Nudge the key and they walked in with a squeal.

"Who wants room 325?" Iggy, Gazzy, Ari and Rayne claimed this room.

"You guys don't mind me rooming with you guys do you? I'll take up residence for the night with the girls. I really don't care." Charity said switching her eyes from me to Fang. Fang shook his head and I agreed.

"As long as you don't mind if you get a bed all to yourself." I said with a smile, she didn't. She actually looked thrilled. I opened our door and my jaw dropped.

The room was gorgeous, for a 3 star hotel, hell for any hotel. The room was giant and had 2 queen size beds. The walls were a soft red and the curtains were black. It was dark and private. The windows opened out into a balcony with a small table on it. There was a desk with a phone and a computer on it. I knew what Fang would be doing later on. Then I walked into the bathroom. The tub was about 3 feet deep and the sink was a big basin. It was heaven. I walked back out.

"Omigod! Charity go look at the tub! Pronto!" I squealed and she ran in. Fang was already on the computer and I walked over to the door where he had set the backpacks. I dug out the laptop and set it on the desk. I pushed the charger into it as Charity ran out of the bathroom.

"Oh man! I'm so taking a long soak tonight!" I smiled and nodded. Fang laughed softly and I finished setting the laptop up to charge. I flopped on the bed and Charity sat down next to me. Then the door barged open and Iggy, Ari, Gazzy, Total, Angel, Nudge, and Abbey came in. Mia was rooming with us.

"Okay, so what's the new plan?" Iggy asked us. I looked at my flock and saw that they hadn't showered yet. Oh well, plan first.

"Okay, well. If Rayne can shift into a hot air balloon, then Nudge can make the air really fast towards Antarctica, then when they get tired we can carry them until they have energy again." I said as nudge and Rayne nodded.

"That sounds good to me. Can we fly to where ever we're doing that from, though because me and Rayne are going to need a lot of energy." Nudge agreed to my plan.

"Yea, angel you up for some manipulation?" I turned to my baby. She nodded.

"Yea, but what's manipulation?" She asked.

"Manipulation is a nicer word for changing people's minds either without them knowing or against their will." Fang answered staring at me. I nodded; I'd tell him that we didn't have the options for ethics later.

"Okay, now can we go get something to eat?" Nudge, predictably, asked. I nodded and we all walked out the door into the hallway. We somehow managed to all pile into the elevator, ick, and slowly it crept downstairs. I jumped out like I was being attacked. The flock followed right behind me.

Nudge and Angel lead us to the buffet dining room. The buffet table was gorgeous. We grabbed plates and piled them really high.

**Thanks, R&R, seriously.**


	25. Iggy's Profile

_**Going up during school...appreciate**_

_**Iggy's Profile**_

Name: Iggy I-don't-tell-strangers-my-full-name Griffiths

Age: 14

Birthday: December 10, 1992

Status: single

Favorite Colors: blue, red, black, green

Powers: Good bomb-maker, FUTURE: ability to harbor fire and my body temp.

Parents: Mrs. and Mr. Griffiths, in Washington D.C.

Backround: born in D.C. my parents thought I died, I'm blind, I found my parents, but to them I was basically one big money sign.


	26. Max's Birthday? Preparations

_**Notes: **_**well, feel like writing more, it won't let m post though! GRRR! Well, obviously, if you're reading this then I gues it let me post, but when I really wanted to post it. LOL! I think this is just a fluffy chapter BTW, but read it anyway, because if I don't get at least 3 reviews on this chapter, I'm not updating for a week! NJK!**

Chapter 25: Max's Birthday? Preparations.

Fang's POV

Dinner was amazing. Afterwards we went and chilled in separate rooms. I somehow managed to convince Charity to get all the other kids to go watch 'Forrest Gump' in the girl's room. They left me and Max alone to watch this sappy movie called 'The Pursuit of Happyness.' They spelled happiness wrong. It was okay, and I TOTALLY didn't end up almost crying. Seriously, there was something in my eye. Anyway, I ordered us dessert, baked Alaska, and we sat on the bed and watched this movie with Will Smith in it. It was pretty good and the ending was good. When Max fell asleep in my arms during the last 10 minutes was my favorite part, though. I fell asleep shortly after her and later that night my head slipped down onto hers.

Max's POV

After watching 'The Pursuit of Happyness,' I fell asleep on Fang. Later I woke up, and his head was on top of mine and his arm was still wrapped around my shoulders. Charity was sound asleep in the bed next to us. I tried to move without waking up Fang, but getting under the covers without him moving was virtually impossible.

"Fang, you have to move. I need to get under the blankets." I told him, slipping out from under his arm. He nodded and moved just enough so that we could both scoot under. I fell asleep again.

Angel's POV

Nudge, Abbey and I fell asleep around 3:00 a.m. Total was asleep long before that. We sat up all night talking. And nobody knew this but me, Nudge and Abbey, but I could still read Max and Fang's mind. Jeb didn't think I was that strong, but he was wrong. I couldn't read it the other night, but after she had those nightmares, I could break into both of their minds without me knowing.

"Guys, right now, Fang is dreaming of the time that he and Max split us up. He is doing it differently this time, though." I sent them the vision through their heads and we watched in silence as instead of saying that they should 'take a break' or whatever they were kissing! It was nice, though, I mean everybody knew they were supposed to be together. They finally were. Abbey and I fell into a fit of hysterics. Nudge silently watched the dream over and over.

"Aww, I think it's sweet that he loves her so much. Don't you 2?" She asked once we were done laughing. I nodded. Total stirred on my lap but fell asleep again quickly.

I just realized, Max's birthday is in 2 days!

Iggy's POV

Fang and Max were finally together. When Fang asked me to rent a sappy movie and one that the kids and I could watch together I agreed. Those 2 lovebirds needed a night alone, anyways. I couldn't see them, but I knew they must be the cutest couple that ever lived. Geez, I sound like Nudge or something. I can blow up a whole lab, no problem. But, when it came down to those 2, I was mush!

I finally decided on the perfect movie for all of us. I knew the kids would love 'Forrest Gump,' who doesn't? And those 2 needed a sappier movie.

Later though, it had hit me that Max's birthday was in 2 days! I wondered what Fang was going to get her. Probably an engagement ring, he loved her so much. I don't think Max understands how much Fang really cares about her. When those idiots split us up, he was torn in half, even if it was his fault.

Charity's POV

I totally agreed to let Fang and Max have a night to them selves. Plus, I wouldn't tell anybody in the flock, but I think Iggy is kid of cute. I wouldn't even tell me mute brother that.

"Hey, Charity, can I talk to you in private for a second?" Iggy had asked me earlier that day. I nodded and followed him to the corner of the room, where only Angel or Abbey could have heard us.

"Okay, well here it goes. Fang and Max think it might be a possibility that you have an older sister," I gave Iggy a questioning look, "Max. You guys look a lot alike, and Rayne looks like her too or so I've been told. And you both look like Max's sister, Ella, well, that's what Fang said. I shouldn't be telling you, but I thought you'd like to know." I stared at him blankly and then it started to sink in.

"Oh my God. Don't mention it to Rayne? Please? If it's true I want to be the one to tell him." I said, standing up to go. He nodded and I went to watch the movie. I think Iggy said it was Max's birthday in 2 days.

Gazzy's POV

Those 2 mush balls. No, not Fang and Max. Angel told me earlier that Iggy likes Charity. Charity likes Iggy, too. They would be a cute couple.

Max and Fang are cute too, though. Fax and Chiggy. I like Chiggy. That's a good word. Snap, I just realized, Max's birthday is in 2 days.

Total's POV

I had to watch 'Forrest Gump' with all the kids. As if those 2 are going to get over PG13. They only think of the flock. I mean they only do what's best for the flock. That's good, I guess, but they should start doing stuff for themselves. I bet that he'll get her something nice for her birthday.

Fang's POV

I woke up the next morning with one thought on my mind. _Shit, Max's birthday is tomorrow. What should I get her? _

_Jeb, any ideas for Max's birthday? _I didn't expect an answer since my mind wasn't any weaker.

_Check your pocket and go get a necklace. _Surprise! I dug my hands into all of my pockets and in my front one I found $100.00! I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from the desk and scribbled a note in it.

_Max,_

_Went out to store. Do NOT come looking for me. I'll be back soon, I swear. Please, seriously, okay?_

_Love you tons,_

_Fang._

There, I grabbed her atlas and walked silently out the door. I stepped onto the busy street and looked for a near by Target or Walmart. There was 1 not far from where I was so I headed in that direction.

Walking into the Target, I realized I should have brought Angel, Nudge, Charity, or even Abbey along with me. I walked up to the jewelry counter.

"Hi, I'm looking for a present for my girlfriend. Is there anything, like, special I should buy her?" I asked the woman at the counter. She looked at me and nodded.

"Well, it depends. What's your budget?" she asked me.

"$100. What can I buy, that's nice, with that?" I asked, looking at the necklaces and things behind the counter. There were a lot of nice earrings and stuff, but Max's holes got infected about a month ago.

"Does she have her ears pierced?" The lady asked me and I shook my head.

"How about this? How much is it?" I had seen it. It was silver with wings on the charm. The wings were connected to a heart filled with little crystals. The chain was long ad little links connected by something I later found out was called a crab clasp.

"This is only $70.00. We can also put the charm on a different chain, for no extra charge, if you want." She said and opened the cabinet. She pulled it out and handed it to me. I took it and decided that that's what I'd get my girl.

"It's perfect. I'll take it." I said handing her the $100 bill. She took it and the necklace and put that into a dark maroon case. She handed me and my change back and I strolled out feeling quite accomplished.

Then I was thinking and I realized Max was going to kill me for not waiting until she woke up to leave, but I'd have to face her wrath. Oh well, I barged into our hotel room to find the whole flock all crammed into our room. Max glared at me and I sighed.

"Can I talk to you, in private, for a second?" She asked showing me the door. It looked like she had been crying. I nodded.

"Where were you? I thought you ran away again! You had me worried sick." She told me and I tried to hug her. She pushed me away.

"Max, I'm sorry. I was going to wait until tomorrow, but if I have to I'll show you now. And evidently, that note I left didn't help at all?" I said getting ready to pull her necklace out of my pocket, she shook her head.

"I believed you, but I just got worried. I woke up and hour and a half ago and you weren't there." Wow, I didn't realize I was gone so long.

"I'm sorry, you'll find out tomorrow, though." I said opening my arms for a hug and make up/out. To my happiness, she let me wrap my arms around her and kissed me.

"Max, you remembered that tomorrows your birthday?" I asked and she shook her head, "How can you forget? You're going to love what I got you." Max smiled and kissed me again. Then she led the way back into the room and we found the whole flock (except Iggy) staring at us.

"You guys are sp cute together." Ari commented as they all (Except Charity) left our room. Charity giggled and went to run the bath water.

Max's POV

I was still a little angry that Fang left, but at least he came back this time. But, he remembered my birthday before I did, so I forgave him.

_Max tomorrow, you'll be 15._

_I know Jeb, I'm not retarded. That's sort of what a birthday is._

_No, Max, you're not catching my drift. Tomorrow is the actual day were born, not just a self-chosen day._

_So, I picked the right day when I was like 10?_

_Yea, well, maybe you have a touch of physic ability, like your mom._

_Dr. Martinez? She's physic? And I inherited it from her? This isn't some School-given gift? Wow, nice change._

_Yes._

Sweet. I wonder what Fang got me.

Fang's POV

"Nudge, come here. I want to show you what I got Max," I pulled out the suede case and nudge gasped, "Do you think she'll like it?" I asked when I opened it. Nudge nodded.

Fang, Max is going to LOVE that. Me and the kids all made her something. I've been using you digital and we've been putting pictures together all day in an album. It's really nice. I hope she likes it. We worked really hard on it. We printed all the pictures on the computer in our room. Do you think she'll like it?" Nudge asked me so hopefully that I would have said yes even if I was lying, which I wasn't.

"Yea that's perfect. She'll love it. I was thinking, maybe we could order breakfast and bring it to her in bed." I suggested, Angel came over and nodded eagerly.

"Okay, so we all have to wake up early. Ange, send the thought to the whole flock, okay?" I said and she nodded then out on a look of concentration.

I nodded and walked back into our room to update the blog.

Max's POV

I was really excited to find what those crazy flock members of mine were planning for tomorrow. I knew something was up because every time I came into a room, they all shut up. And they spent all of their time in Angel's room, eating, or sleeping. What was up with them? Oh well, I guess we'll find out tomorrow.

**LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR! The story part is 2,002 words! YAY! Okay, I'll try and update tomorrow, but no promises. TTYL!**


	27. Max's Birthday

_**Notes: **_**evidently, this is actually, like, chapter 27 so I've bin labeling wrong, sorry. Wow, chapter 27? My story might or might not be ending soon, but since not even I know, it's probably the 2****nd**** option. YAY!**

Chapter 27: Max's Birthday PART 1

Fang's POV

I carefully untangled myself from Max's arms and quietly made my way through Iggy, Gazzy, Ari, Rayne, Angel, Nudge, and Abbey's rooms, waking them as I past.

"Guys, come on. It's Max's birthday! We have to be quiet and order breakfast. Come on." He whispered to every member of the flock, minus Total and Mia. They all grumbled okay and got out of bed. He walked to the phone in Iggy's room and dialed room service.

"Hello?" The man on the other end asked.

"Hi, can I order?" I asked very politely.

"Mmhmm. What would you like?"

"Uhh, can I have 5 orders of the strawberry waffles, 11 sides of bacon, 11 slices of chocolate cake, and 5 orders of waffles with ice cream? One with vanilla and 2 with chocolate." I asked.

"Yes, to what room?"

"326. But, I'll be out in the hallway, because it's a surprise. So just hand it right to me, okay?" I requested.

"Yes, thank you." I hung up the phone. Rayne went and woke up his sister and I walked with Angel into the hallway. 4 men came down the hallway, all piled high with their arms full of our food.

"All this for you, kid?" One man asked and I nodded, "This is a lot, are you sure you can eat it all?" I nodded again.

"WE…CAN…EAT…IT." Angel used her creepy voice. The man nodded and set the food down next to us. I carried a few plates in and told the others to go grab a couple, too. Before we knew it, all the plates were on the edge of either our's or Charity's bed. Then, just as we planned, Angel, Abbey, Total, Mia, and Gazzy jumped down on the bed.

Max's POV

"AHHHHH!!!!" I woke up to 5 people hopping up and down on my bed. Fang and the others were smiling at me and Mia was on the pillow right next to me.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MAX!" Nudge yelled into my ear. Then after a whisper from Fang, my flock broke into song.

"Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday to you,

Happy Birthday dear Maaaax,

Happy birthday to you." They all sang happily.

"You look like a monkey,

And you smell like 1, too." Gazzy added loudly after they had finished.

I smiled and hugged my flock. Digging into breakfast we, sat talking excitedly about our trip.

"Okay, Max after breakfast, we're going to have cake, then you're going to open your presents." Charity told me. Presents? My flock had gotten me presents? Where did they get money?

"Oh, you guys got me presents?" I asked grabbing another waffle. Angel and Abbey nodded in unison. Ari smiled. Fang passed each of us a piece of cake and we sat there all piled onto 2 full size beds and the floor and talked like we'd hadn't talked in a while.

"Max, you're getting my present until tonight. It's a surprise." Fang leaned closer and whispered in my ear. His hot breath on my face made me smile and I nodded. I ate the rest of my cake just listening to my extended family talk to each other like they'd known each other for ever, when some of them had only met the other day.

"Max! Present time!" Angel said. Her and Rayne walked out of the room for a minute and both came back in. Angel was carrying a big book. Rayne was holding a box wrapped in yellow paper.

"Max, this is from all of us, except Fang." Nudge laughed and Angel handed the book she was holding. I opened it and it was filled with pictures of me and my family.

"Oh my gosh! It's amazing! Thank you so much!" I set the book aside and held my hands out for my next present jokingly. To my surprise, it was handed to me.

"Max, this is for tonight. You'll understand more later." Ari said as Rayne handed me the box in yellow. It was bigger than I thought it had been. And it was a little heavy, not in a heavy way, just like, you know. I opened it and saw an dress and a pair of heels. The dress was black and pink polka dotted. It was strapless and the bottom was one of those trendy bubbles. It was really cute. The shoes were strappy and black.

"WOW!" I said holding up the dress. My crew smiled and I knew they knew something.

"You like it?" Gazzy asked me. All I could do was nod.

"We thought we got you the right size, but if not, we can go return it. Same with the shoes." Nudge told me. I shook my head.

"No, seriously, they're perfect. You guys should not have done this. This is the best birthday on the planet! I love you guys!" I looked at my whole flock and realized that for once, we were all happy. Sitting in a cramped hotel room, celebrating their leader's 15th birthday. Wow, the small things in life. Angel and Abbey ran up and hugged me and against my will, Total happily lapped at my face.

"Ugh, Total! Gross!" I said pushing him off me, trying not to hurt him or his feelings.

"Max, go try it on. We have to make sure it fits. Go on, now." Charity grabbed the dress and pushed me into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

_Max, happy birthday._

_Thanks, Jeb. When am I ever going to go, though that I'll need that dress and shoes? _I thought, still changing.

_Sorry, Max, but that's classified information._

_UGH! Fine, I have to go model now. _I thought walking out of the bathroom.

The flock stared open-mouthed at me. Except Iggy, who was poking Gazzy and asking him to tell him how I looked. Fang stared wide-eyed at me, then broke into a smile.

"Wow, Max you look totally hot! You're so going to get stared at tonight at ----" Angel covered Nudge's mouth.

"NUDGE! You just almost told! You really need to learn to keep your mouth shut." Abbey said shaking her finger in Nudge's face. That 6-year-old was a wise one.

"No, Max, she's totally right. You look...wow." Ari commented. The others nodded and even Total and Mia agreed.

"Max, you're going to be the best dressed person tonight." Fang said wrapping his arms around me. I smiled.

"Yea, but where are we going?" I asked him slyly. He shook his head and the flock smiled.

Later on, I was sitting out on our mini-balcony looking through the scrap book that the kids made me. There were photos from when we still lived with Jeb and photos from New York and pictures from Europe. There were random pictures from Anne's house and pictures from our stay at the Martinez's. I laughed when I saw one of Gazzy diving into the pond behind Anne's. I remembered that day as the day I found out Total talked. There were even recent pictures of Charity, Ari, Abbey, Mia, and Rayne. Then I saw a group photo. It was a picture of Jeb, Dr. Martinez, and Ella. I stared at it for minutes. I saw them and their smiling faces. It almost made me cry. But, when I looked closer, I saw that their eyes were sad. Was it from their upcoming and inevitable death? Or from us leaving? Probably both. When I turned the page I saw a picture of me and Fang. We were sitting by a fire and just talking. It made me smile.

I looked up from the scrap book and saw the ocean. The waves softly hitting the sand almost distracted me from the long and difficult trip in front of us. Almost. Fang walked out and sat down beside me.

"Max, we have to leave soon. You should start getting ready." He said kissing me.

"I would, if I knew what I was getting ready for." I said. He sighed and shook his head.

"Just go. The girls are going to help you get ready." He smiled and dragged me into my bathroom. Angel, Abbey, Charity, and Nudge were waiting for me. They smiled and held out my dress, advancing towards me evilly.

"AHH!" I yelled as they came upon me. I won't bore you with all the beautifying details. I emerged an hour later, scrubbed, exfoliated, made-up, primped, crimped, straightened and curled. I had on black eye liner and light pink eye shadow. Bright red lipstick brought out the new highlights in my blonde hair. My entire ensemble was matched perfectly and I felt totally out of place with my flock.

"Is all this make-up a need?" I asked the ladies and, to my dismay, they all nodded.

"Don't worry, Max, you look totally amazing." Nudge said and I smiled.

**The end…for now. That's part one of Max's birthday. Send me a review and tell me what you think is going to happen next. And I'm sorry it took me so long to get it up. Major writer's block.**


	28. Nudge's Profile

_**Nudge's profile**_

**Name**: Nudge, Tiffany-Krystal, Monique

**Gender**: Female

**Age**: 11

**Birthday**: November 21, 1996

**Status**: no novio

**Favorite****Colors**: PINK, red, orange

**Powers**: ability to sense people and their stories through anything, FUTURE: ability to bend wind, and to change my body temperature.

**Mother**: Unknown

**Father**: Unknown

**Backround**: Born in New York, mom thought I died, Jeb helped us escape, Jeb 'died,' Angel was kidnapped, Max got hurt, we saved Angel, we went to New York, we rescued Charity and the other experiments, I've gone to Europe…twice.


	29. Max's Birthday part 2

_**Notes: **_**hey, sorry, but this one is pretty good.**

_Recap: it's Max's birthday, Fang got her a necklace, the kids got her a scrap book, dress, and heels. She is now in the new outfit and headed for a surprise with Fang_

Chapter 28: Max's Birthday PART 2: The Date

Max's POV

Fang walked out of Iggy's room and I felt my jaw drop. He was in dress pants, this really nice black shirt and a light PINK tie. No I'm not kidding his tie matched the polka dots on my dress perfectly. Nudge, luckily, pushed my mouth closed for me. I nodded my thanks to her and walked to my boyfriend.

"Wow, Max, you look incredible." Fang told me.

"You too. So where are we going all dressed up like this?" I asked as Iggy pushed us out the door into the empty hallway. He smiled and I slipped my arm through his. We walked out to the lobby and onto the busy street. People stared at the 2 14/15 year olds so well dressed, but we ignored their looks.

"So, what's it feel like to date an older woman?" I asked him jokingly.

"Hot." He answered simply and I saw the smirk on the side of his face. We rounded the corner and I stopped at the magnificent restaurant I saw.

It was huge and had at least 3 floors. We walked to the hostess' table confidently and she asked if we had reservations. Fang nodded.

"What name is it under?" The woman asked looking through her list.

"Batchelder." Fang said and I stared at him.

"This way." The woman said picking up 2 menus and she led us to the 2nd floor. We had a nice private booth in the back.

"Did you have a good birthday so far?" Fang asked grabbing my hand across the table. I smiled and nodded.

"So, where did you manage to get the money for this dress and dinner? Did you swipe my card?" I asked him, joking of course.

"No, why do you think the name was under Batchelder? Jeb might have helped me out." He said looking almost embarrassed. I nodded and picked up my menu. They had good food here. Filet mignon? Leg of lamb? Gross. The waitress came up to our table.

"Hello, my name is Kirstie and I'll be your server tonight. Do you want to order drinks?" She asked us, taking a pad and pen out of her pocket. We nodded and ordered 2 sodas.

"Max, I have something else for you." Fang said pulling out a little case and handing it to me.

"Omigod! Fang! It's gorgeous!" I cried the moment I opened the necklace up. It was a heart filled with crystals and it had _wings_ on it. He smiled and offered to put it on for me. I nodded and picked up my hair for him.

"There. Now you'll think of me whenever you wear it." He sat back down and smiled the brightest Fang-smile ever.

"News flash! I'm always thinking of you anyway." I told him and, if it was possible, he smiled even brighter.

"Here are your drinks. Are you ready to order?" Kirstie asked us setting down our drinks. Fang looked at me and nodded.

"I'll have the filet mignon, medium rare. With a baked potato on the side." He ordered.

"Make that 2, please," Kirstie nodded, "thank you." I said handing her my menu.

Rayne's POV

We waited a ½ hour, then me, Angel, Nudge, and Abbey slipped out the door and followed Fang and Max. We weren't actually going to follow them, but we were going to check in on them. We had some more things to get before we leave tomorrow.

"Okay, you all remember the plan, right?" Nudge asked us as we walked down the street. I nodded. Of course we remembered the plan. We'd gone over it almost 400 times already. We were going to go to the store down the road, get lots of food and stuff with Max's card, and then I'd change into a bat and fly up to the window of the restaurant and check up on them. Angel would come up with me, of course, to tell the flock down below what was going on.

We quickly got to the store and grabbed tons of canned food. Anything in a can and it was on our hybrid shopping list. After we had paid for our food and gotten plenty of looks from the cashiers, we carried the goods back to the hotel room. Once Iggy, Charity, Ari, and Gazzy had taken the books out of ours arms we shot out the door and as indiscreetly as we could we made off towards the restaurant.

"Okay, Rayne, turn into a bat. Angel follow him up there and peek into the windows, without anyone seeing you." Nudge told us as I shifted. As always, it hurt a little. The transition from human to bat wasn't an easy one. I felt my molecules change and I cringed slightly. Not even Charity knew that it hurt when I shifted shapes.

"Be careful, and don't let ANYONE see you guys, okay?" Abbey asked, talking mainly to Angel, since a bat would be basically inconspicuous. I nodded and took off. Taking off as a bat was weird, it was like jumping off directly from the ground. Straight up and not on an angle.

Max's POV

Fang and I were enjoying a romantic dinner, just the 2 of us, for once. I looked out the window behind Fang and saw…Angel and a bat. I assumed that the bat was Rayne.

"Fang, can you please look behind you as indiscreetly as possible. Angel and Rayne are looking into the window." I had began to tell him when they crashed through this window. Glass hit people around the room and Angel clumsily stood up and smiled at me and Fang. People around us turned to look at us and I felt my face heat up.

"Angel, grab that bat and come here…NOW!" I grabbed Angel by the collar as she grabbed Rayne the bat. Fang apologized and paid as I stomped out dragging those 2 behind me.

"What were you 2 doing?" I asked as Fang came out behind me. Then I saw Nudge and Abbey coming out from the side of the building.

"What are all of you doing here!?" I asked looking at them all. They all looked embarrassed and took incredible interest in the ground.

"Guys, you were totally out of line there. And if we could, you'd all be so grounded." Fang said looking at them.

"Nudge, you should know better, and does Iggy know what you 4 were up to?" I asked and, to my dismay, Rayne nodded.

"Oh my God, come on, we're going." I turned and stomped down the street with a sad fang and ashamed flock trailing behind me. I stomped through the lobby and stormed into my room. Iggy and Charity were sitting on my bed, curled up, watching TV. Gazzy and Ari walked through the door when they heard me.

"What were you thinking, letting them ruin my birthday" I asked Iggy, deliberately standing in front of the TV.

"What are you talking about?" Iggy asked me as him and Charity stood up. I stared at him, out of instinct.

"You told them to tail us? Then they broke a window and humiliated me and Fangm while we were on a date!" He obviously knew what we were talking about, but unlike the others, he didn't get embarrassed.

"It isn't my fault they got caught!" He said, looking from me to Fang.

'You guys are so lucky that we're leaving tomorrow. I don't believe you. Everyone go to bed, now." Fang said rubbing his temples. I began to cry. The guys and girls left our room and it was only us and Charity.

"Charity, why the hell would you let them do this? I thought you were smarter than that. Seriously." I said looking at my possible sister. She shrugged and apologized.

"Guys, I'm really sorry. Maybe I should in Abbey's room." She said grabbing her clothes and walking out. I nodded and even though I was mad, I walked through the rooms to say good night.

"Max, I'm sorry." Was what I heard in all the rooms. "It's okay, we'll talk about it later, go to sleep now." Was my automatic response. I kissed my younger flocks members good night and hugged the rest. Walking back to my room, I took off my dress, not caring that Fang was still in the room.

"Wow." I heard Fang mutter under his breath. I grabbed my pajamas and brought them into the bathroom with me.

"You know that's pointless, right? You already began changing in front of me, you might as well finish." Fang called from the room. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Yea, I would if I weren't taking a shower!" I called back to him, sarcastically of course.

"Really?" Obviously he doesn't know my sarcastic tone.

"No, not really." I rolled my eyes again, guys can be totally retarded sometimes. I turned on the shower and jumped in. It almost helped ease the embarrassment of the previous hour. I couldn't believe my flock had done this to me. Oh well, right now I had other things to think about. Like tomorrow's trip.

_Max, don't be too upset._

_Jeb! I'm glad your in my head. Are you still at the Martinez's?_

_Yea, why?_

_Can I talk to Dr. Martinez?_

_Ummm…I guess. _I thought I almost heard footsteps inside my head then my Mom's voice.

_Max, are you okay? Is everything alright?_

_Yea. I have a question for you though._

_Okay, what is it?_

_Did you have 2 kids that you were told were either dead or something? _I heard her sigh.

_Yes, I did. One was Ella's twin, the other was a boy. He'd be about 11 now. Why?_

_They're not dead, they're with me. _Way to be subtle, Max.

_What!? They're okay? Are they like you? _

_Yea, well sort of. Charity is a human-avian. Rayne is a shape-shifter. He's mute though._

_Omigod! Tell them I love them? Please, Max, you need to tell them._

_Of course._

_Okay, thanks, Jeb needs to talk to you again._

_Okay, tell Ella I love her. _I didn't want to say goodbye for possibly the last time.

_Max? _Jeb again.

_Yes?_

_Max, you need to leave first thing in the morning. Itex is putting the Re-Evolution Plan into action again. You guys are the first people on the hit-list. They won't think to look for you all in Antarctica. Go A.S.A.P._

_Okay, we were going to leave first thing in the morning, anyways._

_Okay, go to bed now Max. And stop worrying about the flock's little stunt tonight._

_Okay, fine. Goodbye Jeb._

_No, Max, not goodbye, not yet, anyway._

I finally got out of the shower and dried of and put on my pajamas. Fang was watching TV and waiting for me when I came out.

"Geez, what took you so long? You were in there for almost an hour." He asked moving over to make me room on the bed. I kissed him and crawled over next to him. He kissed me back and held me there. I was deep in the kiss when there was a knock on our door.

"Yes?" Fang said breaking our kiss. I sighed and went to the door.

"It's Iggy. Can I come in?" Iggy asked from the other side of the joining door.

"Yea." I said opening the door for him. The entire flock followed him in. Ugh, what were they planning this time.

"What's going on?" Fang asked eyeing the flock.

"We all just wanted to say we're really sorry for what we did tonight." Abbey said and the flock nodded.

"And that it'll never happen again." Ari said looking at the floor.

"Never, we swear." Gazzy held up his hands to show that he wasn't crossing his fingers. I nodded and so did Fang.

"Night guys." I said ushering my flock out of the room. They submitted and left our room, Charity even followed them.

"Now, where were we?" I asked Fang as he pulled me back onto the bed. He asked for entrance into my mouth and I let him explore it. Sometime later, we fell asleep under the covers with my head on his chest and his arm wrapped around me.

**The end…of that chapter. Sorry it took so long to get up. Hopefully the longosity makes up for it. I'll update my other stories ASAP. Except the MR/Uglies crossover, b/c I'm not inspired. R&R. UM…there was something else I wanted to say, but I don't remember. Oh well, I'll update soon.**


	30. Leaving and Ari

_**Notes:**_** I remembered what I wanted to say! This is going to be over soon. B/c I'm not updating once MR4 comes out until I'm done reading it. And there's like 42 days or something until it comes out. YAY. But, yea plus I'm starting to lose interest but there WILL be a sequel to this. So enjoy it while you can. Thanks. Love you all. Read the sequel when it comes out. I think it'll be called Maximum Ride: The End of the World. There might or might not be a sequel to that one, too. READ & REVIEW PEOPLE! Seriously. Please. **

Chapter 29: Leaving and Ari

I woke up practically before the sun came up and walked through the rooms waking my flock as gently as I could.

"Mmm. Ma-ax? It's too early to get up." Nudge grumbled and pulled the covers up farther. I yanked them off of her o-so-gently. She moaned and stood up. Charity, who she was sharing the bed with, grumbled and got up, too.

"Ange, Abbey, Total, Mia! Up now!" I said, as Angel smiled sweetly and rolled over. Abbey barely opened her eyes. Total and Mia were laying side by side and Mia's head lifted up slightly, just enough to look at me then flopped it back down again. I picked up my flock members and spun n circles until their eyes were wide open, then set them down gently. I left the girls to change and walked into the boy's room.

To my surprise, Ari was already up and dressed. He was packing up his belongings and shoving all of his clothes into his backpack.

"Hey, you're up early. Can you wake up the guys for me? I'll take care of Fang." I said with a smirk. He smiled and looked at me.

"Max, can I talk to you out on the balcony for a second?" He asked leading me to the balcony. I wasn't worried until I saw the backpack that was still in his hand.

"What's going on? Are you okay?" I asked as I closed the door behind me. He shook his head and looked incredibly sad.

"Max, I'm leaving. I'm sorry, but I want to see my dad before the end of the world. I'm really sorry. I know that Fang and Iggy don't want me here, either. I think it'd be best." He told me lifting his backpack onto his shoulders.

"But, Ari, you can't leave us. You'd be safest with us. You know your dad would want you with us. Ari, you can't leave!" I yelled my last sentence. He shrugged, hugged me, stood on the railing, and took off. I watched him go. One of my 2 half brothers just left me. I felt the tears spring to my eyes and tried to hold them back, but they wouldn't stay. I let them flow and they kept coming. I walked back to my room, the guys could wait.

"Fang, wake up. Now. I need to talk to you." I said still sniffling and wiping away tear that just kept coming. He groaned, but looked up at me.

"Max, sweetie, what's wrong? Is everything okay?" He asked standing up and wrapping his arms around me. I shook my head into his shoulder and he demanded to know what was wrong.

"It's Ari. I thought he was just up early, but he left! Fang, my half-brother left, to go say goodbye to Jeb." I said just as the flock walked through the door.

"Max! Is Ari okay? He wasn't in the room." Gazzy asked running over and joining our hug. The others followed suit.

"Yea, guys I have to talk to you all. Everybody sit down." I said pointing to the bed me and Fang shared. They all sat down and Fang sat in between them all. I hadn't realized how tall Iggy and Fang had gotten. Iggy's head was at least 1 ft. above Nudge's and Fang's was 6 in. above.

"Yea, Ari is gone. He left above 10 minutes ago." I said pacing in front of the squished flock.

"Why?" It was definitely the shortest sentence Nudge had ever said. I looked at her sadly and knew that I couldn't go look for him.

"He wanted to say goodbye to Jeb, one last time before-" I cut myself off.

"Before what, Max?" Abbey asked me.

"Before……before the end of the world." I hesitated, because we still hadn't told the flock about the whole letter from Jeb. I would never forget the looks on their faces when I told them that. Iggy's mouth actually dropped open. Angel and Abbey gasped. Gazzy just stared at me. Nudge was the most silent I've ever seen…anybody. Charity was practically hyperventilating.

"Max, maybe we should tell them everything." Fang said picking Angel up off his lap and coming to stand next to me.

_Max, tell them. But, not now, there isn't enough time. You have to leave, now._

"Okay, I swear we'll tell you everything, but not now. Itex is on their way here. We have to leave a.s.a.p. Go pack up." I said shooing everybody out." I said as Jeb fed me the information.

_Jeb, Ari is on his way to the Martinez's. Stay there and keep him safe, okay?_

_Of course, Max. I'll tell everybody you send your love._

_Okay, thanks. Bye Jeb._

_Not yet, sweetie, not yet. You'll know when it's goodbye. _When Jeb said that, I audibly let out a sigh of relief.

I grabbed my pack and started unceremoniously throwing my clothes and stuff into it. I was still thinking about Jeb, Ari, and the Martinez's.

"Max, are you mad at your clothes?" Fang pulled the shirt I was about to throw in out of my hands and folded it. I grumbled a few unkind words and picked up a few more shirts, almost folded them, then decided to shove them into my bag again. Fang grabbed more clothes, folded them, and put them in my bag.

"Max, you need to calm down," Fang said picking up another shirt, "Ari will be okay. He's with his father. He's probably better off there anyway." I nodded and finished packing. Walking through our other 2 rooms, I saw that my flock was already done packing and were waiting for my signal to leave.

"Guys, everyone go out onto the balconies. We're taking off in order of age." I told them in each room. I walked back trough and Fang and Charity were already waiting on our balcony. Without a backwards glance, I walked out and jumped off the ledge. The hotel would just have to deal with being gypped. I almost didn't care if my wings didn't open. Crashing to the ground after last night and this morning would be welcome. But, on instinct, my wings snapped out and I was off. My flock and co. followed and we were off.

The flight was virtually windless, thanks to Nudge. We reached the airport and Angel helped us get tickets. Thanks God for 6 year old mind readers. We only stopped once for food, courtesy of Nudge.

Taking a flight to Argentina was a 6 hour ordeal. It wasn't fun. We were sitting business class all crammed into 2 rows. Total was on Abbey's lap and Mia was hidden in Rayne's backpack.


	31. CRASH!

_**Notes: **_**YAY! Next chapter. Squee! Again, I've been screwing up the chapters this is like 31, sorry, I don't believe it. It went by so fast. I'm out today, so hopfully you'll get 2 chapters. But, I'm totally out of ideas, so please send me ideas, okay?**

_Taking a flight to Argentina was a 6 hour ordeal. It wasn't fun. We were sitting business class all crammed into 2 rows. Total was on Abbey's lap and Mia was hidden in Rayne's backpack._

Chapter 31: CRASH!

Max's POV

Fang didn't look at any flight attendants this time, but that's because he was staring at me the entire time. I could feel his eyes on the back of my head. I'm assuming he didn't want a repeat of the beach episode. All the kids were, except Iggy. Total kept sticking his head into Rayne's bag and talking to Mia.

"Is there something going on between those 2?" I leaned over and asked Fang after Total had stuck his head into the bag for the 80th time that minute. He smiled and nodded.

"There must be." Fang said smiling and grabbing my hand. I squeezed it gently and looked at Angel sitting next to me. She was whispering to Nudge. They looked at me and smiled.

_Jeb? _I obviously didn't expect an answer, and I wasn't disappointed. A few minutes later, I was un-disappointed.

_Well, well, Maximum. Hello. How are you? _It was the Director.

_Great, peachy-keen. You?_

_Great, your friend Jeb here told us everything. And your plane is about to run into trouble._

We were over Brazil somewhere when the pilot came over the intercom.

"Passengers, if your seatbelts aren't on now, please put them on, immediately. Thank you." I looked over a Fang with an 'uh-oh' express and he raised his eyebrows to say 'bad.' I clicked on my seatbelt and leaned over Fang to help Angel with hers. She giggled when she saw Fang's smile and I rolled my eyes. A flight attendant passed by and Fang stopped her.

"Excuse me, miss. What's going on?" He asked and she looked at us all.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." She had totally avoided his question.

"That's not good." I whispered to him.

"What isn't good?" Fang was clueless.

"She totally avoided answering your question, there's probably something wrong with the plane." I said as my head went into panic-mode.

_MAX! Calm down, I'm fine. Your mom and Ella are fine, too. _

_Jeb, thank God. Help the plane, please._

_I can't. You're on your own. Sorry, Max, I love you. Give the flock my love, too. And send the new members your mother's love. _I almost began crying. Fang obviously saw and asked me what was wrong. I shook my head.

"Later." I told Fang. Then, all of a sudden, flight attendants and adults were running across the plane, up and down aisles.

"What's going on?" I practically yelled at the closest flight attendants.

"Do you need anything?" She avoided my question, again. This was worse than I thought. I shook my head.

"No, I just want to know if we're going to die!" I said, looking at her. She shook her head and kept walking.

"Max, are we going to die? I really want to live. I like living, Max. We can always just fly away, I guess." Nudge said. That last thought of her's gave me an idea.

"That's it! We'll fly away. Rayne, can you give yourself wings, but not totally change shape?" I turned to my half-brother and he nodded.

"Good, on the count of 3, jump up and pull your wings half-out. Then, no matter who gets in your way, get to that door." I said looking at my flock. They stared at me, but after a few seconds, they nodded. They knew that by the count of 3, I meant 1.

"1!" I said, jumping out of my seat, with 7 hybrids hot on my heels. We jump/flew over seats towards the door. People were yelling and shouting at us to sit back down, but they were easily cut out of our heads. Twice flight attendants crowded around us, but we dodged them without batting an eye. I was so close to the door I could practically taste it. The plane was losing altitude, I could feel it. People were shouting more frantically now and they couldn't be calmed down. They knew they were going to die.

"MAX!" My baby called from somewhere behind me. I turned and saw that she was being dragged back to her seat by, no not a flight attendant, a white coat. I ran/flew/jumped to her as fast as I could and punched the nearest white coat in the face. He let go of Angel and I grabbed her.

"Fang! Open the door, now!" I called out from halfway down the aisle. He pulled it open and it was like a vacuum pack inside the plane. I was practically pulled out the door. The only thing that kept Angel from leaving my side was my hand wrapped around the collar of her shirt. I saw my flock dive out the door and rushed over to it faster. Angel was practically thrown out and I followed. I felt the door shut behind me and saw my flock waiting for me about 100 yards away. Looking back, I saw that every face was crammed into the windows on our side of the plane. I rolled my eyes.

"Guys, follow me! Let's give those people a real show!" I called as I began doing loops and flips in the air. I put the hawk's method of flying into use and started a game of follow-the-leader and my flock imitated my moves. We slowly brought our game down to what was below us. A big city, filled with people, lights, shows, buildings, and parks.

"Guys, down there. Land in that park, behind a tree, got it?" I said pointing out the park I was talking about. We landed gently and I did a head count.

"Okay, everybody's here. Good. Now, let's find somewhere where we can eat, a map, and a place to sleep. We're leaving, soon, though, so don't get too comfortable." I said leading them out of the park and into the crowded and busy streets of Brasilia, the capital of Brazil.

"Wow, Max, this place is amazing. Look over there, there's, like, a group of street performers! Can we go watch, please?" Nudge asked and I nodded because I knew that if I didn't I'd be dealing with a Nudge-ramble soon.


	32. A Night at the Beach

_**Notes: **_**Seriously, I'm OUT of inspiration; this is probably the last chapter. Nobody is sending me reviews, and I'm TOTALLY ****OUT OF IDEAS! **** Someone review, please, otherwise I hate you ALL!**

**Last Disclaimer I'll ever write for this story: MR is JP's not KR's. Thanks, even though nobody sends me ideas or even reviews.**

Chapter 32: Night at the Beach

Max's POV

I'll be vague; we got a hotel room, shared it and left Brazil's capital in the morning. After eating, we boarded a plane, a la Angel, to Argentina. Yea, after yesterday's ordeal I didn't think I'd ever step foot on a plane again. But, lucky for me, 5 young children who know the puppy dog pout convinced me.

"I don't believe you let them convince you to bring us on a plane, again." Iggy whispered to me.

"They gave her the puppy dog pout, she couldn't resist." Charity said as we got our seats. I noticed that they were, um, holding hands and barely left each other's side. When I pointed it out to Fang, he nodded and smiled. Angel saw what I pointed out and smiled. She then had the courtesy to send it to the entire flock, including Rayne, who happened to be a very over-protective little brother.

"Charity! Let go of Iggy's hand!" He shouted from 2 seats away. I smirked and looked at their reaction. Iggy smiled and Charity blushed a deep shade of scarlet.

"Rayne, shut up!" I really liked the way siblings fought, I think it's funny. She dropped his hand anyway. Then almost unnoticeably, he slipped his hand onto her knee.

Awww, they're sooo cute together.

I was as tense as, well, something really tense the entire flight. Fang rubbed his hand up and down my leg to ease my tension, but nothing worked. I still wanted to cry about my poor lost family, and the built up tears were threatening to come at any given moment.

"Angel, read Rayne's mind. Then Gazzy's, Iggy's, Abbey's, Charity's and mine. Nevermind, don't read mine. I can tell you want I'm thinking." Nudge whispered to her best friend, sitting next to me. They giggled as Angel sent Nudge flock member's thoughts. I rolled my eyes and set my hand on Fang's. He looked over at the 2 girls and smiled.

"Ig, what IS going on between you 2?" Fang asked from beside me. Iggy whispered a few words I couldn't hear and Fang bumped his fist.

"Nice." Fang said, laughing. I rolled my eyes, dudes.

We finally landed, about 2 miles from the coast we were taking off from. Looking around, I did the normal stuff. Head count, flyboy check, white coat check, you know, average mutant checklist stuff.

"Okay, guys, we're leaving from here,_ walking_ to the south most point of the country, and leaving from there." I said as we left the airport.

"Max, we're going to take a rest, right? I don't want Rayne getting over worked." Charity, the ever loving older sister, insisted. I nodded.

"Of course. I wouldn't do that to my half-brother." Oops, that last bit just slipped out. Everybody, but Fang, stopped and stared at me.

"What do you mean half-brother?" Charity asked me, totally bewildered. Rayne looked like he wouldn't mind being told what was going on either. All I could do was nod.

"I swear I'll explain EVERYTHING when we get to Antarctica." I said, still walking away. The flock, slow and hesitantly. We somehow managed to walk, yes I did say walk, to the shore without incident.

"Ooh, Max, can we please stay the night on the beach, please?" Angel asked me attacking with Bambi eyes. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"I don't think so Ange, you remember last time right?" I asked my baby. She nodded, discouraged, for now.

"Yea, why not, let's spend 1 night outside on the beach." Fang made up my mind through his words. I, once again, rolled my eyes, but this time, I threw in a death glare made for Fang. He smiled.

"Yay." Nudge said and stripped down to her bathing suit. She rushed into the rough surf and was followed by everybody but me, Fang, Iggy, and Charity. They were still holding hands, by the way. We sat in silence for a few minutes, but I couldn't take it much longer.

"Okay, guys, what do you all want to do?" I asked, looking around our 'couples' circle. Fang shrugged, as I knew he would.

"Why don't we, like, play a game or something?" Charity offered. I was glad she was going to put off the 'sibling' question. We all agreed to her game suggestion.

"What game?" Fang asked staring into the hot fire Iggy had made.

"How about 'would you rather?'" I suggested. The others nodded.

"I'll start. Iggy, would you rather lick peanut butter off a hobo's foot…or…marry a monkey?" I asked the pale boy sitting across from me. He seriously contemplated his answer.

"I really like peanut butter, but monkeys are cool, too. I'll take the peanut butter, though." He finally answered with a laugh. I made a face and waited for him to take his revenge.

"Fang, would you rather have a baby with Max or save the world, permanently?" Iggy knew this would kill us both inside. It did. No matter what his answer was, I wouldn't be happy. He smiled and thought for, like, 5 minutes, then he finally answered.

"Save the world. But, only so that I could make it safe for mine and Max's baby." My jaw actually dropped. Never mind, he could totally make me happy with his answer.

"Awww, Fang, I love you." I said hugging his arm. He smiled.

"I love you, too, Max." I smiled this time.

"Anyway, Fang your turn." Iggy huffed impatiently.

"Okay, Max, would you rather…carry my baby, while saving the world, or stay a virgin your entire life?" Oh, God, how could he? He knew this question would decide a lot for us. Erg, curse that Fang that I love so dearly. Have Fang's baby? Or stay a virgin? Could I manage being a mother? Yes, I do it already. There was really no option here, once I thought about it. But, I pretended to think for a few more minutes, just to piss Fang off. Then I answered.

"I'd have your baby." I said with a smile. He smiled and Charity giggled. Then mysteriously, giggles erupted from behind me. I turned and was staring into the face of Nudge, Angel was right beside her. I gave them glares of death. They simply giggled again.

"Can we join the game?" Gazzy asked. I shook my head.

"No way. You guys aren't old enough. This game is rated PG-13." Iggy said.

"Oh, yea because we totally don't know what virgin means." Abbey said, rolling her eyes. I rolled them right back and told them to go to bed. They went with lots of protests.

"Actually, I'm going to go to bed, too. Good night everyone." Charity said waving to us all and bending over to give Iggy a quick kiss. They really were cute together.

"Yea, maybe we should all go to bed?" I stood up. The 2 guys nodded. I laid down in between Fang and Rayne. Charity was on the other side of him and, was on the first watch.

"Max?" Fang whispered next to me. I turned towards him and saw a little bit of worry in his eyes. Questions furrowed my eye brow.

"Did you really have to think that hard about my would you rather?" Fang was really concerned, wasn't he?

"No, of course not. I was pretending to think." I grabbed his hands. He kissed my hands and I smiled.

"You swear?" He asked me and I nodded, "Pinky swear?" I held out my pinky and his wrapped his pinky around his. He kissed my pinky, making me smile like only he can.

"Do you really want to have kids, someday?" I asked him.

"Yea, someday. And I really would save the world for our baby." He smiled a glorious rare smile. He was so sweet sometimes.

"I love you, Fang." I said as I began to drift off to sleep. Iggy came to get Fang for his watch.

"I love you, too, Maximum." He said quietly as he got up. I smiled and almost fell into a deep, dreamless sleep, but I needed to know thing before I fell asleep. And I couldn't believe I was about to do it.

_Director? _Ick, how could I?

_Oh, hello Maximum, how are you?_

_Cut the crap, I need to talk to you._

_Ooh, testy, aren't we?_

_Yea. Anyway, how are you alive? I'm pretty sure Fang killed you._

_Ah, Max, I can't die. Haven't you realized that yet?_

_No, I mean who saved you? I want to tear them to shreds._

_You did, Max._

_What do mean? I was on Fang's team._

_Yea, but by dragging him off of me after that last punch, you saved me._

_I didn't mean to. In fact, I'll kill you myself if I have to. What about your 'greatest' creation, Omega?_

_Oh, don't worry, he's dead. And he wasn't my creation, you are._

_Okay, bye forever bitch. Well, until Fang kills you anyway._

_Goodbye Maximum._

My dreams that night were filled with white coats, Taszies, the Director, and Omega the Diseased.

**Fin. If you like it review; if you didn't like it review. I accept and welcome criticism with open arms. I'll seriously stop updating. Plus, I need ideas. And there's 39 days until MR4. YAY: )**


	33. She Is So Dead!

_**Notes:**_** You guys are SO lucky I have an ear infection. I'll be updating tons today and probably put up a bunch of character profiles. Here's chapter 33!**

Chapter 33: She Is So Dead!

Max's POV

About 2 hours later, Fang came to wake me up for my watch.

"Max, it's your watch." He gently shook me awake. I nodded, stood up, and stretched.

"Do you want any company?" He asked and I saw clearly in his eyes that he wanted me to say yes.

"Sure. You can sleep though, if you want to." I didn't want him to go to sleep. He shook his head and headed for a rock down by the shore. I quietly followed and sat down in between his knees. He sat there and played with my hair for a few minutes.

"Max?" This sounded like it was going to be another strange-ish Fang question.

"Do you think we can really rule the world, just the 2 of us?" I was right.

"It isn't going to be just the 2 of us, Fang," I knelt and looked up into his deep, brown eyes, "We'll have the flock with us. And hopefully Ari. We can manage ruling them, that isn't what I'm afraid of. It's the rebellions and stuff that all the good rulers we saw on discovery channel had to deal with," Fang nodded, "Think about it. Every great empire has always fallen. Egypt, Rome, Greece, Mayan, Byzantine, all of them lasted, at most, 2000 years. America is the main empire now, and their going to be falling very soon. What if there's one rebellion that we can't handle and they overthrow us. What would they do to the flock? We'd be hung or shot or killed on the spot." I had finally finished my rant. He nodded and shifted his gaze to the ocean in front of us. It was so calm and peaceful. By looking at it, I'd never know that we were on the run or always being attacked, or that the world was going to end.

The sun was just peeking over the waters edge. It was beautiful. Pink, orange, yellow, and red reflected easily off the water. I was birds, probably seagulls, flying over the water.

There was a rustle behind Fang and I whipped my head around. The Director was standing right next to an army of Taszies. I heard the kids yell and they were hauled to the front, next to the Director. Fang ran at her and I ran at the nearest Taszie.

"Max!" Angel yelled and I didn't stop. I slammed my fist into a Taszie's stomach and she crumpled to the ground. I repeated this move many times and Taszies hit the ground all around me. Nobody touched my flock and got away with it.

Fang and the Director were in serious combat mode. I watched for about half a second then turned to my flock. They were gagged and tied up, and somehow I felt it was a trap. I untied them anyway.

"Guys, U and A, NOW!" I shouted and everybody, but Rayne, Fang, and I were in the air, "Rayne, go! I'll be up in a minute. Go, please!" He nodded, hesitantly, and finally shifted into a seagull. Once he was in the air, I turned to watch Fang. Since all the Taszies were down for the count, I could actually watch.

They were in a predator's circle, Fang lunged and the Director was too slow. He hit her square in the chest and she fell over. Her lip was already bloody and one of her eyes was swollen shut. Fang straddled her and began hitting her in the face.

"Don't hold back, Fang! Make sure she's dead." I yelled into the battle. Looking up towards my flock, I realized that they were staring at the battle, too. Fang wasn't holding back and the look in his eyes scared me. He was definitely going to make sure she was dead this time. I didn't jump on him this time. Even once all the color had faded from her eyes, I let him take it out on her corpse. I didn't pull him off until the last Taszie stood up.

"Fang, that's enough. She's gone. Don't worry; she really won't be bothering us." I said dragging him off of the really dead Director. He thrashed out but fell backwards.

"Fang, come on. Let's leave." He nodded and we took off together. Flying south we saw a small island and landed there, for a rest before leaving.

"Max, are you guys okay? I was really worried when we didn't see you around the campfire. Then the Director was there and I thought she killed you guys." Nudge said as tears sprung to her eyes. I nodded.

"Yea, I'm fine sweetie. Report." I called to my near-by flock.

"I think I sprained my ankle, but I'll be okay." Abbey called out.

"I got a few bruises, but I'm fine." My baby said.

"I'm okay." Iggy said even though he had a fat lip.

"Ug, I feel like I was hit by a truck." Gazzy said. He had a fat lip, a couple of scratches on his face and his right eye was swollen shut.

"Charity, how are you and Rayne?" I still hadn't learned my brother's way of talking.

"He's alright, jest a few scratches. But, I think I might have broken my arm." She was holding it at an odd angle and I told her to come down to me.

"Iggy, can you check out Charity's arm and Abbey's ankle?" He flew towards the sound of my voice and moved his fingers over Charity's arm, just barely touching it.

"Yea, it's broken. Angel? Can you go get some sticks, not too big, and a shirt ripped into pieces?" He asked and Angel flew off.

"Abbey just twisted her ankle. You should be able to walk it off." Iggy said pulling Abbey up. She limped for a minute, but then her ankle felt better.

"Fang?" I asked walking over to the spot where Fang was sat down. He looked up at me.

"Are you okay?" I asked him sitting down next to him. He gently shook his head.

"I killed her Max. I mean, I've killed other people and she definitely deserved it. But, I've never watched somebody die before. I saw the light leave her eyes. I saw them roll back in her head and I just kept punching her. I killed her and I almost feel bad." He said shaking his head and looking at me. I couldn't believe it.

"You feel bad? Wow, Fang, no that's a good thing. It means that you won't be a ruthless tyrant." I smiled and wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

Back at the temporary camp, Iggy was putting Charity's arm in a splint. She smiled and thanked him. He kissed her forehead and told her to go lay down.

**I'll update more later. Promise. This story will be getting good, but not if you people don't review. : )**


	34. Gazzy's Profile

_**Gazzy's Profile**_

**Name: **Gazzy 'the Gasman' Terror (gave that last name to myself)

**Gender:** boy

**Age:** 8

**Birthday:** January 17, 2000

**Status:** EWW girls!

**Favorite Colors:** Blue, dark green

**Powers:** Voice mimicking, my amazing digestive system, FUTURE: body temp. adjustment, bend voices, emotions

**Parents:** Unknown

**Siblings:** Angel

**Backround:** saved from the School by Jeb, betrayed by Jeb, rescued Angel, stayed in New York, currently in U.S. in some random city/town/desert


	35. The Journey

_**Notes: **_**Spongebob inspires.**

Chapter 34: The Journey

Max's POV

After about 2 hours, we were mainly rested. Nudge and Rayne had a huge task in front of them and I hoped it wasn't too much for 2 11-yr-olds.

"Nudge, Rayne, are you sure you can do this?" I walked up to the 2 and they nodded confidently.

"Okay, but you have to swear you'll tell us the minute you start to get tired. Iggy and Fang will take turns carrying you." Fang shot me a look like 'I didn't agree to that.'

"Would you prefer we all crash and die? Plus, you're so strong. And I knew you'd do it because you love me so much." I said, sitting down on his lap, facing him, to convince him.

"Mm, that's true, I do love you." He said pulling me into a kiss.

"Okay, guys, before the world ends, please." Gazzy said with exaggerated patience. I got off of him and cleared my throat.

"Okay, so, Rayne, please shift. Hot air balloon, okay?" I said turning to my half-brother. He nodded and his expression took on a look of discomfort. I didn't know it hurt to shift.

He made the basket big and roomy. We could all sit comfortably.

"Okay, Rayne, just change the size of the basket when you want to shift." I called randomly, because I didn't know where his 'head' was. I felt the balloon shake slightly.

"Okay, Nudge, sit over there and make sure the wind sends us south." I said and Nudge nodded. She looked out over the side and the wind picked us up.

Flying in a hot air balloon was weird. I could feel the wind hitting my face and I wanted to spread my wings so badly. I resisted the urge to follow the perfect currents that Nudge was sending our way. We sat in silence for a while until I felt Iggy's blind eyes on me.

"Iggy, are you okay?" I asked and, to my utter surprise, he crawled over to me. I backed up slightly and into Gazzy's knees. He laughed slightly. Iggy came towards me more. Before I could react, he had planted his lips firmly on mine. I shoved him off and smacked him upside his head.

"What's you problem? I'm dating Fang, you moron! And aren't you with Charity?" I yelled looming over him. His face turned beat red and Gazzy laughed loudly behind me. Everybody in the basket was staring from me, to Iggy, and Gazzy and back to me again.

"What's so funny, Gazzy?" I asked peering at him.

"I made him do that! I don't know how, but I was thinking how funny it would be if Iggy randomly kissed you, then he did! That's awesome." He yelled, thinking again.

"Wow, you used your brain? That's a first!" Iggy yelled coming to stand next to me. I could tell he was pissed; in fact the only people who weren't pissed were Abbey, Nudge, Angel, Total and Mia. But they all had looks of horror contorting their facial features.

"Gazzy, if I ever catch you manipulating 1 of the flock's thoughts again, I will personally make sure that you never use your power again. Got it?" Fang asked him and I was inwardly impressed. Charity took Iggy's hand and pulled him away from me. I figured they were going to have a 'nice' chat. I sat back down, the taste of Iggy still on my lips.

_Ugh, gross. _No, I wasn't answered, thank God.

"Max, are you okay?" Fang practically read my mind. I nodded and licked my lips, trying to rid Iggy from my mouth. I looked over at Ig and saw that he was doing the same thing. I'd have to talk to him later.

"I'm sorry. You know I would never kiss Iggy. He's like my brother." I said to Fang, he nodded.

"I bet you have the taste of him now, huh?" I nodded, basically disgusted. He kissed me and I kissed him back. We kissed for a few minutes in utter bliss. Finally, I pulled away. We were both breathing raggedly and I smiled at him.

"Not any more." I mumbled and he smiled. Suddenly, the basket became littler and we were squished together for a few moments.

"Everybody, out. Iggy, grab Nudge. Fang when Rayne shifts, you 'd better catch him." I said jumping off the edge of my brother. The others followed and Iggy was carrying Nudge bride style. Suddenly, the balloon was gone and my little brother was falling out of thin air. Fang rushed to the area under him, and caught Rayne. We flew in silence for about 2 hours.

"Max! I'm hungry. Can I fly soon? I can still control the wind if you want." Nudge began, I threw her my backpack and she took out a protein bar. Rayne was doing some hand sign at Fang and it looked like Fang understood.

"Rayne says he can shift again. How do we do this?" Fang said shifting slightly so he could see me. I thought for a few minutes, and then came to a conclusion I didn't like.

"Fang, I hate to say it, but you have to drop Rayne. Then Rayne, shift back into the balloon really quickly." I said and sheer terror came across Rayne's face.

"I think Max is right. That's the safest way." Charity agreed and after a minute's hesitation, Fang allowed Rayne to tumble from his arms. We sped out of the way, but our eyes didn't leave Rayne for a second. He shifted magnificently under pressure. In a second he was the same hot air balloon that Iggy had kissed me in. We all took our seats after making sure Rayne was okay. Nudge went back to her post manning the wind.

The sky was beginning to get dark. I didn't know it'd take so long to get there. Luckily, about 15 minutes later, land came into sight.

"Look! That is so cool looking. Can you see all that ice, Max?" Angel asked grabbing my hand. I nodded.

"Nudge, can you push the wind down and faster?" I asked turning to my little wind expert.

"Yea, of course, no problem." She said and we easily picked up speed. We landed on Antarctica about 5 minutes later and glimpsed out first real ice berg, up close.

**HAH! Cliff hanger. Hah, love you all, too. R&R if you ever want me to post again! HAH!**


	36. Antarctica

_**Notes: **_**wow, this is the 36****th**** chapter! Squeeeeeee!!!!! My inspiration has returned, but I'm sad to say, that there are MAYBE 5 more chapters in my story, including this one. It'll be finished by the end of next week. But on the bright side, there will definitely be at least 1 sequel. R&R if you want a sequel. If I don't get at least 90 by the end of the story, there won't be a sequel.**

Chapter 36: Antarctica

Max's POV

Antarctica is basically a giant sheet of ice. Luckily, thanks to our body temperature changing abilities, we didn't feel the unbearable cold. Not even Total shivered. The water is freezing, but a warm current comes down from the north and heats up the water slightly. The freezing water is teeming with living organisms.

We decided to take up residence in the Transantarctic Mountains. Heat rose, so it was a little warmer there. We found a nice little ice cave and settled down for a possibly horrendous wait. Gathering the few sticks we could find from frozen Antarctic trees, we built a cozy little fire.

"Iggy, want to build us a fire, and then cook up some vegetables? We need to ration our food, so only a can per person." I said passing Iggy 6 cans of corn and 6 cans of green beans. I decided I'd go scout the area because I'm the fastest.

"Fang, I'm going to go scout the area, you're in charge." I said and my beloved nodded. Leaping off the ledge, I felt the cold of the air for the first time. It was like ice shards, stinging and ripping at my exposed flesh. I ignored it though, and poured on the speed. The world around me blurred and I slowed down a tiny bit, so I could see the icy empire as I passed it. Below me I saw research facilities. I memorized their location and flew on.

Scientist's POV

This whole God forsaken continent was practically barren. We were only here to study the effects of global warming. I looked up into the sky to see if we could see the hole in the O-Zone layer. I'd gotten here 3 days ago, and my room mate said you could. He was right. Then a shadow passed my line of vision. I looked up again and saw something flying. It was super fast and huge. Oddly shaped, too. It was too oddly shaped and too big to be a bird. Luckily, we had video cameras trained in the sky. I went to the monitor and rewound the tape. Watching it again confirmed my suspicions, it was a girl. A girl with wings.

"Haven, get over here. East wing, outside, there's something you need to see on the monitors." I called to my boss through the walkie talkie that I was required to keep handy.

Max's POV

I flew easily back to the cave after scoping out the majority of the continent. My flock had saved me a can of corns. I held it over the open flames, and chowed down on it once it was steamy and hot. I didn't realize how long I'd been gone. When I got back, most of the kids were already in the back of the cave, fast asleep.

"Max, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't want to kiss you. In fact, it was kind of gross," Iggy said as he came to sit next to me. He sensed my fake expression of shock and mistook it for real shock, "No, no. Not that you aren't pretty, well, I mean I wouldn't know but…You're just not my type." He knew he dug himself into a hole and I laughed.

"Don't worry about it Iggy, you aren't my type either. I much prefer the tall, dark, and handsome type. You know, like Fang the silent over there." I said pointing to Fang who sat on my other side. Iggy, of course, didn't see me point but smiled anyway. I toyed with the necklace that hung around my neck.

"Okay, you can wait to tell the others until tomorrow, but I want to know what is going on exactly, now." Charity said coming to sit next to Iggy. I nodded. For the first time, I told every bit of information I knew about anything to a person born outside the flock.

When I was done, everybody was staring at me. Even Fang. I felt a pair of eyes on me from the back of the cave. Turning to look I saw 4 pairs of eyes. Rayne, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel had mysteriously woken up.

"Max, is all that true?" Nudge asked slowly joining us at the fire. The others followed and they sat down, contemplating everything they had heard.

"Yea, it is. All of it. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before." I said looking each member of my flock in the eye and lingering on Rayne. To my uber-surprise, Rayne, my real little brother, stood up and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around him and felt a tear fall down my face. I gently pulled him away and looked him in the eye.

"I really am sorry I didn't tell you before," I said and he nodded, "You would have loved your mom. She's an amazing woman. And your twin, Ella, she's incredible. I wish you 2 could have met her. I wish I had known that you 2 were my siblings earlier. I never would have left you in New York." I said to both of my half-siblings. By now, tears had sprung up in Charity's eyes and she wiped them away. Finally, after answering everybody's questions, I made everyone go to bed. Taking 1st watch, I sat down at the entrance of the cave and cleared my mind. I must have fallen asleep at one point because I woke up to Iggy shaking me gently.

"Max, someone's coming." He said.

"Oh God. I fell asleep. I'm sorry. Who is it?" I asked Iggy, he normally knew these things.

"It's a person. They know we're here. They want to help, but they don't know how. They saw Max earlier." Angel had been reading the intruder's mind. The flock turned to look at me and my only answer was a shrug and leaping off the ledge.

I flew/climbed down the mountain side. Landed gently in front of the man, he stared dumbfounded at me.

"Hi. Who are you and what are you doing here?" I asked walking slowly towards the man. He was pretty young, maybe 25. His hair was dark and covered in a hat. Tons of scarves covered his neck. He was wearing a heavy jacket and staring at me. I looked down at myself. I was in jeans and a long-sleeve shirt. He must have thought I was crazy.

"Uhh, I'm Daniel DelRossi, and I work at the research station about 3 miles from here. Something turned up on our monitors and I followed it here. It looks like it's you." Daniel said holding out his hand to shake. I didn't take it.

"Okay, what are you doing here?" He asked me. I shrugged.

"I live here. Duh. Why did you follow me?" I asked.

"Well, on the monitor, it looked like you had…well…wings." I feigned a look of total shock and he totally bought it. Casually glancing back up at the cave entrance I signaled for the flock to stay back.

"Can you just leave me alone?" I asked him with a steel tongue. He nodded.

"I can't, I know you want me to, but that's impossible. I want to help you." I almost felt like I could trust this random, but like I was going to trust my gut instinct.

**And…end. Send me a review and tell me what you think. Should Max trust this guy? Send me a review and tell me what you think of their situation. Your opinion counts.**


	37. Decisions

_**Notes: **_**Yay, another chapter! Thanks for ALL the reviews, guys. That was totally not sarcasm for everybody who didn't know that.**

Chapter 37: Decisions

Max's POV

In case you don't remember, I was standing there, talking to Daniel DelRossi. I didn't know if I could trust him or not. I decided that I might be able to, if I was careful.

"Daniel, do you have food back at that research facility of yours?" I asked putting my hands on my hips and slowly advancing on the man. He nodded and gulped.

"Can you help me out?" I asked.

"Only if you help me out, too." So Daniel did have more balls than I thought. I nodded.

"Fair enough. What do you want to know?" I asked stopping where I was.

"First of all, were those really…wings that I saw?" He began. Do I tell him? This was the moment of truth, I guess. Another snap decision. I nodded, very, very slowly. A look of bewilderment, shock, and maybe some horror over came his generally alright features. (Don't let Fang see this.)

"C-ca-can I s-see them?" He asked, his look was slowly draining from his face. I shook my head.

"Nope, sorry, nobody but people in my flock sees my wings." Oops, since when did I have an unbelievably big and Nudgian mouth? Another shocked look came over his face.

"There are more of you?" Well, he'd be dead soon anyway, why can't he enjoy he's last dwindling time on Earth. I didn't nod, yet.

"Wait here, okay? I'll be back in a few minutes." He nodded and I turned around. Big step here, so pay attention. I snapped out my wings and flew to the cave entrance. Iggy heard my wings beats and had a warm can of spagettios waiting for me. I thanked him and gulped it down.

"Guys, keep your voices down, but I have to talk to you all." I said commanding my flock to sit around the fire.

"Okay, the man down there, his name's Daniel DelRossi. He says he wants to help me, but I have to tell him how many of us there are. Angel, what can you get from him?" I asked turning to my baby. She took on a look of concentration, as if Daniel was too far away to read easily.

"He's a good guy, Max. He's thinking that he'll keep you a secret. He thinks there could be more of us, but would keep us a secret, too. He really wants to help. And he thinks that you're, like, 18 and hot." She had to add the last bit. I saw Fang glance darkly at the cave entrance but ignored it.

"Do you guys mind if I tell him about all of us. He says he has food, he could help us out, a lot." I said. All around the dying fire, the flock looked at each other nervously. Then, one by one, they nodded, Fang was the last to nod, of course.

"Okay, then on my signal, come out, got it?" I told my family. They nodded and I stood up. Jumping off the ledge, I saw that Daniel hadn't moved, almost at all. I landed gently in front and he looked pleased. Was it what Angel said, or that I actually came back.

"There are…others…like me." I began slowly, hesitating after each word. He was totally astonished. I waved behind my back and heard the whoosh of wings. Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel poured out of the entrance. They were followed closely by Charity, Rayne, and Abbey. Charity was carrying Mia and Nudge had a wriggling Total in her arms.

"This is my flock. We aren't related by blood. Well, some of us are," I corrected myself, "Me, Charity, and Rayne are half-siblings. Gazzy and Angel are siblings, too," I said pointing out each flock member, "I'm Max, by the way. This is Fang, my boyfriend. Iggy is the 3rd oldest, he's blind so don't get offended if he doesn't look at you. That's Nudge, she has a talking problem. Abbey is one of the newest members of the flock. She came with Charity and Rayne. Then there's Total and Mia, our, uhh, talking pets." I finished. Daniel shook each of our hands. Fang, being the new Mr. Emotional, slipped his hand into mine after he shook the 25 year old's hand.

"So, can you help us?" I asked anxious to get out from under his scrutinizing glare. He nodded.

"Yes, of course. But, I want to know more about you." Daniel said, no demanded, after staring at us all.

"I get it. How about you get us food, blankets, you know, stuff you need to survive. I'll write everything you'd ever want to know about us down. Bring it by in a few days and I'll start writing tonight." I suggested.

"Wow, this is unbelievable. Thanks, I'll get you anything I possibly can and bring it in maybe 2 days?" I nodded.

"Okay, guys, back to the cave. Daniel, for all your help, watch us, it's pretty cool." I told him as the younger ones took off. His eyes never left our unfurling wings. As we landed on the ledge, I looked out and saw that Daniel was walking back across the desolate ice.

"Max. Are you really going to tell him about us? What if he doesn't keep his promises? What if he tells somebody about us? What if he doesn't bring us the stuff we need to survive? Or what if he sells the information you give him?" Nudge the rambler, well, rambled. I shook my head.

"Nudge, I think we can trust this guy. I'm going to tell him everything, well, most of it anyway. Ho doesn't want me telling him about their powers? Raise your hands." I felt like a teacher. Nobody raised their hands so I picked up some paper and began writng.

Many hours later, I found Fang reading silently over my shoulder.

"Do you mind?" I asked looking up at him. He shook his head.

"Nope, but you forgot to tell him what color shirt you were wearing that day." He said, pointing to what I had written.

"Is that how you tell me that I'm putting in too much detail?" Fang nodded.

"I just want him to know about us so that if somebody gets sick or something, he can help." I said. I was always thinking about my flock. What if somebody's wings locked or something? He needed to know this stuff.

"Okay, well, it's getting late. I'll sit out here and take 1st watch." Fang said sitting down across the hot fire. I sat scribbling in the notebook I always kept handy. It was already almost full. By morning, my notebook was full and I set it aside. I wrote big, though, so it was probably only a quarter of what it looked like.

**The end of that chapter. I'll update again soon. One of the chapters will be all the information in Max's notebook. It'll probably be the last chapter and the longest.**


	38. 2 Months Later

_**Notes: **_**READ THE CHAPTER TITLE! And r&r. and you might want to pull out the tissues, again.**

Chapter 38: Two Months Later

Max's POV

Yea, it's true, two months have past. We're still in Antarctica and the whole Daniel-helps-us-out thing is totally working.

Unfortunately, Mia died about a week after Daniel came for the first time. We buried her outside the cave and we visit the grave on a daily basis. Abbey still cries every now and then, but we're mainly okay. Total is a total wreck, though. The world still hasn't ended and we're getting bored down here.

About 3 weeks ago, we reached our boredom limit and started a game of truth or dare. We play every night now. It's really fun.

I was outside, getting more food from Daniel.

"Here, Max. How's Nudge? Is that nasty cold gone?" He said handing me a box of freeze dried food and canned goods. I nodded. Yea, it finally happened, one of us had gotten sick. Nudge had gotten a bad cold about 2 weeks ago and she had to get flu medicine from Daniel. She was feeling much better now.

"Yea, thanks. Do you want to come in? The fire's going and I think Iggy is about to make dinner." I said taking another box out of his arms.

"No, I can't tonight. We're doing some new experiments. Actually, I should have left already." He said as he walked back across the ice. I put the boxes on to a pulley system we had rigged up and flew to the ledge. Angel was pulling the rope that brought the boxes up. I walked to the back of the cave where Nudge was laying.

"Hey, sweetie. How are you feeling? Daniel sends his best." She nodded and stood up. It was surprising how much a little cold can take out of you. She still walked weakly, but other than that and a slight cough, she was better.

"Here, it's chicken noodle." Iggy said, handing Nudge a heated up can of soup.

"Again? I've been living on soup for the last 2 weeks. Can't I have, like, ravioli tonight?" She asked and when I shook my head she gulped down the soup anyway. We all took cans of soup and sat around the fire, eating and talking.

"Today, I got to talk to a few fish. Angel lent me her power, again. I'm getting really good at imitating powers. I got the body temperature thing, like, permanently." Abbey said. For some reason, she was the only one without the ability to adjust your body temperature. We had also all slowly gotten our powers. Fang's new favorite thing to do was turn invisible and sneak up on Daniel when he was coming. It was actually pretty funny. Charity had gotten the gift of healing, she had miraculously healed Rayne's voice, but as hard as she tried, she couldn't help Iggy's eyesight. I think it had something to do waith Iggy not being abke to see for almost 10 years. Rayne only hadn't had a voice for a year or so.

Later that night, we all settled down for our daily dose of truth or dare.

"Who wants to go first?" Charity asked.

"I'll go." Rayne said. Now that he had a voice, we could barely get him to shut up, "Okay, Abbey, truth or dare?" He said turning to his original flock mate.

"Truth." Abbey wanted to admit one of her secrets to the flock? She was crazy.

"Okay, have you ever wanted to expose the flock, including us?" Rayne asked. Abbey shook her head.

"Nope, that's like mutiny," I was proud of how easily she blended with the flock, "Max, truth or dare?" She asked me. I was afraid of both.

"Dare." I chomped on my finger nail. She thought hard for a few minutes.

"I dare you to…give Fang a French kiss." She said with a twisted smile on her face. Where the 2nd youngest member of the flock learned these things, I'd never know. I rolled my eyes, as if I hadn't already. I got up anyway, and for extra effect, I plopped right onto his lap. He saw him smile and then we were kissing. I didn't want the younger kids to learn too much in one night, so I kept it short.

"That all you got, kid? Iggy-" I was cut off short by loud obnoxious noises outside and thought that maybe Daniel had decided to betray us. But walking outside, I saw the entire sky was black, too. Normally you could see millions upon billions of stars, but tonight, not 1 was visible. The moon/stars had gone out.

Then, Daniel was running towards the cave. We all flew down to meet him.

"What's wrong?" Fang asked, making Daniel stop his running.

"There's been a nuclear war. People here have approximately 30 minutes to live." Daniel yelled. We all stared at him for a few seconds. Then it hit me, he only had 30 minutes to live. He didn't even have a family. A mom, but no wife or kids.

"Daniel, what are you going to do?" I asked walking towards him. He held out his hand.

"Here, this is the key to get into our facility. Use it, there's food and stuff there. In 30 minutes, you can move in. Stay safe." He said handing me a small silver key. I took it graciously and slipped it into my pocket. I hugged him and he returned the gesture. Then he hugged each member of the flock in turn, except Fang.

"I have to go. Your notebooks are still in my room. The room is number 31, they're under my pillow. Make sure you take care of them." Daniel said. I nodded. A single tear slipped down my face. Jeb, Ella, Dr. Martinez, were they still alive to see this? And what about Ari? Daniel turned and began to walk away.

"Bye! Thank you!" Gazzy called as we flew back to the cave to wait out the worst ½ hour of our lives. We sat in silence in front of the dying fire, none of us bothering to set another log on it. Finally, I had a feeling it was all over.

"Come on guys, let's go check things out." I said as I picked up our last box of supplies. I began to cry as I jumped off the ledge and knew that most of the flock members behind me were crying, too. I flew low and slowly, so low I could see my reflection in the dark ice. I finally came to where the research facility stood. What I hadn't thought of before was how many dead people would be there. I didn't want my flock to see that.

"Okay, I'm only taking in Charity, Iggy, and Fang. Everybody else stay here. This isn't going to be pretty." I said as I walked to the front of the building. I was right; there was the first body right there. He was probably a security guard. I didn't look as Fang dragged him to a corner that was covered by a dying bush. I unlocked the door and dragged any bodies I saw to 1 room.

Then I saw him. Daniel. He was lying on his bed. It was awful.

"Iggy, I need you!" I yelled. Iggy couldn't see, so if I didn't tell him, it wouldn't hurt AS badly.

"Yea, Max? This is Daniel isn't it?" Iggy asked me, running his fingers lightly down the front of the body I had led him to.

"Yea, I can't. He helped us too much. Can you, please?" I said, turning around. He had done so much for us. He risked national security. For a bunch of untrustworthy hybrids. Now, he's gone. Iggy nodded and dragged the man that had helped us so much into the room of the dead.

"You know, we're going to have to bury them soon, right? It'll start to smell if we don't." Fang said, coming visible behind me. I nodded.

"Yea, we'll bring them to where Mia is. The ground is softer there." I said. I left the room with my notebooks in hand. Walking back out to the front and my awaiting flock, I addressed them.

"Guys, I hate to do it, but we're going to have to bury them, today. They'll start to smell if we don't." I said looking at the sad, teary expressions of my family. They nodded solemnly.

Over the next hour all 15 bodies we found were moved back to the cave. We dug a big hole and gently laid 14 of the bodies in it. Covering it up, I said a few words.

"These researchers were trying to help our planet. God, please watch over them. Amen." I said.

"Amen." The people around me chorused. We dug 1 more hole, for the most important person who lost their life.

"Daniel, you were amazing. You helped us when we really needed it. I'm eternally grateful." Fang said. I nodded my approval.

"Thanks, man. For everything." Iggy said.

"Daniel, you helped me when I got sick. I basically owe you my life. I'm really sorry if we caused you any trouble." Nudge said. Tears were running freely down her dark colored face.

"Thanks, a lot." Angel couldn't even say any more. Abbey wasn't able to say a word in between her sobs.

"Daniel, you did a lot for us. Thanks." Charity said.

"Thanks, man. I'm sorry." Gazzy said. My turn, now.

"Daniel, you're one of the only people who knew about us. Thanks for keeping us a secret. I appreciate it. You were way too kind. Now, you're gone." I went to brush a piece of hair off my face and found that it was soaked with tears that needed to be shed. We flew back to the new 'house,' where Total sat waiting for us. Each kid claimed a room and I sat down where they kept the food. Looking around, I saw that there was enough food to last us almost a year. And I mean to satisfy our hunger. We would be able to wait it out until the sun was visible again.

6 MONTHS LATER

Finally, I could see the sun this morning.

"Omigod! Everybody up, NOW!" I practically screamed running through the 'house.' People were awakened, not by my loud yelling, but by sun streaming through the windows.

"Max! Sun! Are we leaving?" Nudge ran up to me with a breakfast bar in her mouth. I nodded. All the members of the flock poured into the room and Angel patted my belly. It was big and round. Yup, I was pregnant. Fang kissed me good morning.

"Hi baby Ella." Charity whispered to my belly as Iggy handed me a mug of coffee. I had only found out 5 months ago. About 1 month after Iggy turned 15. I'd be 16 in 2 weeks. I know I was young, but I was going to be responsible.

2 days later, we stepped off of Antarctica for the first time in 8 months. The warmth of the sun was unbelievable. I saw small living organisms swimming through the sea below me.

We all had more strength and were able to fly straight to Argentina, we did. I saw experiments all over. I had no idea there were so many. It was now mine and Fang's job to rule them. I hope we can manage.

**Finally, the end. Did you love it, hate it? There will be a sequel, don't worry. Love me. Max is about 5 ½ months pregnant. The sequel will probably start in a week or so. And there will be another series, too. It'll be Max's notebooks. IDK what it'll be called, but I'll let you know as soon as I know. **_**R&R! **_**PM me if you have any questions about my story. I'll answer.**

**Love & bye for now,**

**Kiki**


End file.
